La tercera guerra mágica I: el pársel nunca muere
by AndreaPinto25
Summary: Año 2057. 40 años después de que Albus partiese a Hogwarts para cursar su primer año, Sergey recibe una carta para ingresar en el castillo, hecho que cambiará el transcurso de su vida y todo el mundo mágico, al indagar en sus oscuras raíces y convertir su siniestro talento en algo más que habladurías. ¿Preparado para vivir una tercera guerra mágica?
1. Magia

**LA TERCERA GUERRA MÁGICA. **

**EL PÁRSEL NUNCA MUERE.**

_Año 2057. Han pasado cuarenta años desde que Albus Potter partiese en el expreso de Hogwarts al castillo donde anteriormente su padre había marcado un antes y un después en la historia._

_Cuarenta años sin que al veterano Harry Potter le duela ni un solo momento la cicatriz, que es lo único que conserva del oscuro pasado. _

_Cuarenta años de paz en el mundo mágico donde han cambiado cientos de cosas. Pero como suele decirse, la paz siempre aguarda a la tormenta, y esta vez no será la excepción. _

Sergey es un chico huérfano que ha vivido siempre en la calle o en orfanatos, y que apenas conserva recuerdos de su familia. Una mañana es sorprendido por su carta de ingreso en Hogwarts, hecho que le cambiará la vida a él y al resto del mundo mágico en su búsqueda por la historia de sus raíces, por las iniciales de un viejo reloj de herencia que lo llevará a indagar en el terrible pasado de las familias de magos más oscuras y que convertirá su innato talento en algo más que habladurías.

**_¿Preparado para vivir una Tercera guerra mágica?_**

**1**

**Magia**

Seriozha se acercó un poco más a la ventana. Era la única fuente de luz en medio de aquella habitación oscura, fría y lúgubre. El cielo de Londres estaba nublado, por lo que la luz era de tonos grises y nada cálidos. Él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquella frialdad. No había más que ver su piel pálida para percibirlo. Apoyó su cabeza en la roca desnuda, aliviado por el frescor de ésta, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El aburrimiento pesaba en su aturdida mente de once años. Estaba castigado. La maestra lo había confinado de nuevo allí. El cuartillo, lo llamaban. Y todo por nada. Había discutido con un chico de su habitación, hasta tal punto de ponerse a dar voces en los pasillos del orfanato. Y cuando la mujer lo reprendió, su ira fue tal que... No tenía explicación. Las cristaleras estaban por lo menos a cinco metros. Se rompieron, estallaron, pero él no fue el causante. No pudo serlo. Ni que tuviera superpoderes.

¿Qué hora sería, cuánto tiempo llevaría allí encerrado? ¿Cuánto duraba un minuto en la oscuridad? Abandonado a su soledad, se deslizó hasta el suelo y estiró las piernas, cuan largo era. No era una postura cómoda, ¿Pero acaso importaba ya?

Observó su reloj parado, detenido a las 9:22 de años atrás, turbia la esfera de polvo, y rezó porque alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza volviese a ponerlo en marcha. Sabía que sus deseos eran imposibles, pero no desistió. Cuando ya le dolía la cabeza de esforzarse en pensar decidió, simplemente, inspeccionar las manecillas y números de latón. El reloj no era precisamente una obra de arte ni estaba hecho por ningún exquisito artificiero, pero era lo único que conservaba de su madre. Tenía una correa de cuero oscura, muy desgastada, que olía a piel y a viejo. A menudo asociaba ese olor a su infancia, a los pocos recuerdos que poseía de ella. Si pensaba en su madre, a quien no ponía rostro, sólo le venía a la mente ese aroma a antiguo, por lo que terminó por cogerle cierto cariño. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de la esfera, donde aún se adivinaban tres iniciales suavemente talladas. Desconocía el significado de éstas y por ello eran a su manera irrelevantes. A su manera porque Seriozha vivía obsesionado por esas tres letritas, castigado por su ignorancia. Estaba seguro de que esas H. N. V eran el secreto de sus raíces, de que le llevarían hasta su familia, si es que aún tenía. Eran por así decirlo una llave que le conectaba directamente a su pasado, a esos tiempos lejanos en los que no vivía en orfanatos, en las calles, ni rebuscaba en la basura ni tenía que robar para alimentarse. Era frustrante saber que nunca adivinaría con exactitud qué nombre componían aquellas siglas, ni se acercaría. Las contemplaría hasta el día de su muerte como una meta terriblemente pequeña e inalcanzable.

Un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo estrelló de pleno contra la realidad. Seriozha se puso en pie de un brinco, y luego de puntillas para escudriñar las nubes, la ciudad lejana, el exterior prohibido y las calles pobladas de coches, bicicletas y demás motores. No vio nada extraño. ¿Quién había golpeado la ventana? Pasó un largo minuto tratando de averiguar el paradero de quien intentaba llamar su atención, en vano. Pero cuando iba a volver a despatarrarse sobre el suelo gélido, un crujido seguido de diversos chasquidos volvió a captar sus sentidos, que se pusieron alerta. El cristal estaba roto, y el horizonte nuevamente vacío. Seriozha se frotó la nuca, preocupado por la reprimenda que le esperaba. No tendría manera de demostrar que era inocente, que no había ni siquiera tocado aquella lámina de vidrio hecha añicos. Intrigado por aquel puntual fenómeno que no sabía si atribuirle a un fantasma, Seriozha se alejó de la ventana, sumergiéndose en la espesa negrura. Y entonces la vio. Perfectamente doblada frente a sus ojos, como si alguien la hubiese puesto allí estratégicamente para robarle absolutamente toda su atención. El suspense lo tenía absorbido, pero Seriozha siempre había sido un chico de enigmas y misterios, por lo que se encontraba extrañamente cómodo con la situación. Con cautela descendió la mano hasta el sobre que descansaba inocentemente sobre la roca gris. Luego, aprovechando un haz de luz, abrió la carta cuyo destinatario era indudablemente él mismo. El tacto del pergamino era agradable y adictivo, y Seriozha engulló el contenido de ese mensaje que estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida para siempre.

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall._

_Querido señor: Sergey __Nikolevich __Vólkov_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Igneo Coote, Subdirector._

_Uniforme. Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.__Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.__Un par de guantes protectores.__Una capa de invierno._

_Libros. Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk__Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot__Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling__Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch__Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore__Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger__Animales fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander__Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble__Resto del equipo__1 varita.__1 caldero.__1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.__1 telescopio.__1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**_

_1 de julio de 2057._

Seriozha no cabía en sí de su asombro, y creyéndolo todo una burda mentira tiró la carta por el agujero de la ventana. Resopló y pataleó los cristales rotos como su ilusión por recibir correspondencia. Y de repente algo le chocó en la nuca. Frunció el ceño y molesto se giró buscando otra vez al culpable incógnito. Y nada. Y sobre el suelo, otra carta.

Miró su reloj, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era demasiada coincidencia. Las iniciales. _H. N. V._ Nikolevich Vólkov. ¿Quiénes eran esos magos, qué era Hogwarts? ¿Magia? Su respiración se aceleró al ritmo de sus latidos.

Y segundos después, las manecillas del reloj volvieron a ponerse en marcha tras años y años de descanso.


	2. Mila

**2**

**Mila**

Días después llegó un hombre extraño al orfanato preguntando por Seriozha.

Si tuviese que describir con exactitud cuántas cosas trascurrieron durante aquellos días podría ocupar un libro entero. Todo fue un papeleo confuso para llegar a una solución muy sencilla, y muy escondida tras capas y capas de burocracia. Seriozha fue un partícipe secundario de todas aquellas conversaciones entre la encargada del centro y el señor Coote, presunto subdirector del colegio Hogwarts que se había ofrecido a venir personalmente a por el chico. Él se detenía simplemente a observarlos discutir sobre leyes, derechos, deberes, poderes y libertades tratando de discernir dónde se encontraba verdaderamente todo el margen legal del asunto. Le divertía espiar las sensaciones de ambas posturas tan opuestas. La señora Spins, tan recta y estricta, y el señor Coote, que parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos con su sombrero raído de pico y su capa larga, morada y aterciopelada. Coote no inspiraba autoridad ni respeto en absoluto. Era un hombre bajito, entrado en años y en arrugas que poblaban irregularmente su rostro, especialmente en las zonas donde la piel era más flácida como los párpados y la barbilla. Era enjuto, chupado, trozos de carne adheridos al hueso encorvado por los años. Tenía los ojos azules y la mirada turbia, emborronada también por la edad. La sonrisa era lo único que aportaba vitalidad a ese cuerpecillo ya anciano. Era una sonrisa rígida, de las que dejaba poco sitio para reproches y quejas estúpidas y podía reducirte a insignificante. Si por algo Seriozha guardaba cierto recelo al señor Coote era solamente por esa sonrisa ambigua y temible.

Finalmente Igneo Coote se antepuso a Mrs. Spins, que molesta se vio casi obligada a firmar unos cuantos papeles de los que Seriozha nunca llegó a leer ni una sola palabra, pero que supuso concernían estrictamente a él y a su vida privada.

En unos días más, Seriozha abandonó el orfanato donde había vivido los tres últimos años. Dejó atrás su pasado gris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nada de remordimientos. Tenía muy claro que aquella oportunidad que le brindaba la vida, por excéntrica que pareciese a priori, sería aprovechada.

Coote, que se comportó muy educada y correctamente con él -aunque se preocupaba por mantener las distancias-, rápidamente quiso sobrecargarlo con información. Seriozha odiaba verse acorralado por demasiados conocimientos en muy poco tiempo, y con la seriedad inglesa que había aprendido de la nobleza de las calles, suplicó a ese "mago" que se tomase las cosas con más calma. Se instalaron en una amplia Suite de un hotel del centro de Londres, que olía a barniz y a moqueta recién estrenada.

Lo primero que hizo Seriozha fue dormir en la primera cama mullida que pisaba en años. Después suplicó un desayuno contundente a Coote, que se resignó a cumplir con sus caprichos. Horas más tarde, tras una siesta sin ruidos ni percances, Seriozha pidió una explicación coherente para todo aquello. Enseguida Coote se irguió, se puso más serio de lo habitual y henchido de orgullo, comenzó su larga perorata sobre Hogwarts, la magia, y sobre el propio Seriozha, que no quiso perderse detalle de la conversación. Le habló de cuatro casas, de un deporte sobre escobas voladoras, de encantamientos, transformaciones, unas golosinas llamadas grajeas de las que existía cualquier sabor habido y por haber, brujas, hechizos... Y aunque al principio Seriozha se mostró reacio a creer semejantes barbaridades, pronto la veracidad de las palabras del señor Coote le hicieron olvidar todo lo que todos habían tachado de imposible durante sus once años de vida.

-Muéstreme un truco.

-Hechizo. -Corrigió el anciano, que, sonriente, extrajo una larga varita de su capa. La agitó realizando un extraño giro, y entornó los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Unas chispas brotaron de la punta de la madera caoba y de repente, sin previo aviso, sin nadie que la moviese o incluso rozase, el cenicero de la mesita de la sala de estar se elevó en el aire. Según la física, aquello era sencillamente imposible. Y Seriozha lo estaba presenciando en primera persona.

-¿Y está seguro de que yo podré hacer esas cosas?

-Aún no. Pero en unos meses... Seguro.

-Pero... yo nunca he hecho magia. -Musitó Seriozha, asustado. Vio su sueño derrumbarse frente a él. Se habían equivocado. Habían tenido que hacerlo. Él nunca había hecho nada sobrenatural, era un infeliz más, infeliz pero normal. Coote puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿No te ha pasado nunca que estabas tan irritado que... algo se ha roto de repente?

Inmediatamente el chico recordó las cristaleras de su orfanato, que habían saltado por los aires sin explicación. No tenían vida propia, había sido él, con su ira. Esa nueva realidad era... fascinante. Seriozha estaba auténticamente abrumado.

-El colegio Hogwarts te ha concedido una beca de unos cuantos galeones para que puedas comprar el material de este curso. Allí no necesitarás dinero, nosotros te daremos cama y comida.

-¿El dinero mágico es diferente? -Inquirió Seriozha. Dirigió una mirada entristecida a su hucha, donde guardaba todos sus ahorros -la mayoría robados-, de meses y meses. Coote asintió.

-Sí. Y esto es muy importante, algo que no debes olvidar. Ningún muggle debe saber de la existencia del mundo mágico. Bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Qué le ha dicho a la señora Spins?

-Que era una tío lejano tuyo y había reclamado por ti.

Seriozha se encogió de hombros. En unos instantes toda su vida, sus verdades, habían dado un giro de 360º. Resulta que ahora era mago, que iba a irse a Hogwarts, un castillo donde estudiaría magia con chicos y chicas como él. Resulta que pertenecía a un mundo secreto, de élite, fuera del alcance de los simples muggles. Se sentía de una especie superior.

-Mañana a primera hora iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas.

-¿Cuándo termina el curso escolar?

-En verano.

-¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Volveré al orfanato? ¿Y si me echan? -Inquirió atemorizado el joven.

-En cuarenta años ningún alumno ha sido expulsado de Hogwarts. Espero de corazón que no seas tú la excepción. Y respecto a lo otro... Supongo que no hay otra opción. No tenemos registro de ningún familiar tuyo vivo.

-¿Y cómo saben mis apellidos?

-Tu madre estudió en...

-¿Conoció usted a mi madre?

-Sí.

-¿Y a mi padre?

-De tu padre sólo sabemos que era ruso, y un mago poderoso que se preocupó por no dejar rastro. -Respondió Coote apesadumbrado. Cambió su mirada de dirección, y Seriozha adivinó en ese desvío verdades que le estaban siendo ocultadas,. Decidió aguardar al momento indicado para preguntarlas.

-¿Cómo era mi madre? ¿Cómo... cómo se llamaba?

-Mila. Mila Nóvikova, aunque luego pasó a llamarse Mila Vólkova, cuando contrajo matrimonio con tu padre.

A Seriozha lo embargó la tristeza, y a la vez la alegría. Por fin conocía algo de su madre. Por fin tenía un nombre al que aferrarse, al que dedicar sus pensamientos y reflexiones nocturnas, sus lágrimas. Los poemas que de vez en cuando le daba por escribir sobre calles frías, vacías y oscuras.

-Era una mujer preciosa. Y muy buena. Tenía los ojos azules igual que tú, y una sonrisa inmensa.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Murió de... de una enfermedad. -De nuevo ese desvío en la mirada. Seriozha tuvo que morderse el labio para no bombardearlo a preguntas indiscretas. Tenía que saber más de su madre.

-¿A qué casa pertenecía?

-Era una Ravenclaw, y de las inteligentes. Hogwarts la adoraba.

La calidez se asentó en el pecho del chico. Una calidez desconocida para él. Era amor maternal, que guardaba expectante, enterrado en los recuerdos. Se sentía feliz por escuchar esas bonitas palabras de boca de un desconocido. Era reconfortante saber que existía en el mundo algo que todavía lo conectase con su madre.

-Bueno, Seriozha, descansa y digiere todo lo que te he contado hoy. Veo que lo necesitas. -Coote le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente, que Seriozha, a pesar de odiar la indulgencia, recibió con amabilidad.

Caminó hasta la terraza de la Suite. La noche se abría paso en Londres, cuyos edificios resplandecían por todos lados, rebelándose a la oscuridad. Pensó en todos los niños que nacían en un minuto, y en que uno de cada cien correría su misma suerte y tendría en su sangre el don de la magia. Pensó también en todos los que se acostaban con un beso de sus padres en la frente, en lo poco que quizá lo valoraban. Pensó en lo que le ocultaba Coote. Pensó en cómo sonsacárselo. Pensó en Mila Nóvikova y en lo mucho que le gustaba la sonoridad de su nombre. Era dulce, refinado. Pensó en que por primera vez en toda su vida tenía motivos por los que sonreír y sólo se le ocurrió escribir un poema, pero de calles abarrotadas de gente, luminosas y cálidas. Pensó en que pasase lo que pasase tendría que ser el mejor, y tendría que rescatar de las sombras el recuerdo limpio de su familia perdida. Costase lo que costase.

Para Seriozha, aquella noche de junio, dejaron de existir los peros.


	3. Endrino y corazón de dragón

**3**

**Endrino y corazón de dragón**

A la mañana siguiente, Igneo Coote cumplió su palabra.

Despertó a Seriozha cuando los primeros rayos del alba se filtraban entre las nubes del cielo londinense, algo más despejado que el día anterior. El chico, malhumorado, se desperezó y clavó su mirada en el reloj digital de la repisa. Apenas eran las 5:00 de la mañana y el sol estaba aún fresco en el este, brillante como un recién nacido, exultante tras nuevamente haberle ganado el pulso a la luna.

Coote le tendió una taza de té y señaló con un dedo una bandeja de plata donde descansaban dos grandes platos de huevos revueltos, tomate frito, judías, bacon crujiente, champiñones y una pequeña salchicha, aún humeantes y de aspecto delicioso.

-¿De dónde ha sacado todo esto?

Coote suspiró.

-Del servicio de habitaciones. No todo es magia, chico.

Él se encogió de hombros, quizá algo desilusionado, y se sentó a devorar el contundente desayuno con un apetito propio de un joven de once años. Coote lo observó en silencio, muy serio y sin apenas probar bocado. Removió con el tenedor cientos de veces las alubias y Seriozha se obligó a ignorarlo para no desesperarse.

Una hora más tarde Coote esperaba a Seriozha en la recepción del hotel, y éste emergía del ascensor hecho un pincel, con el cabello negro repeinado a un lado y hacia atrás, la chaqueta de piel recta sobre los hombros y los pantalones de pana sin una sola arruga. Con paso recto se dirigió a la salida, sin descuidar ni un detalle en su caminar, tal y como llevaban años enseñándole en el orfanato. Tenía claro que para ser un triunfador en esa sociedad tan sumamente superficial había que acercarse a las formas de un lordinglés, aunque a él no le costaba trabajo. Si lo hubiesen vestido con ropas caras habría pasado desapercibido hasta en Buckingham. Seriozha se sonrió, orgulloso de su actuación. La recepcionista del hotel casi había agachado la cabeza al verlo salir, y eso significaba que sus aires de superioridad surtían efecto.

Siguió a Coote por las calles de la ciudad durante aproximadamente una hora, preguntándose por qué razón los magos rechazaban usar el metro o el aerotaxi. Supuso que sencillamente no les gustaba dañar su dignidad mágica, y se sintió un poco más aliviado. Finalmente llegaron a una posada que debía tener al menos cien años, pues se preservaba tal cual un local de los años 90'. Coote le cedió el paso, y tembloroso, Seriozha atravesó las puertas de ese antro desconocido y extravagante. Nada más entrar, le embargó un aroma a especias, pastel de carne y... ¿Mantequilla?

Supo que todos aquellos clientes que se disponían despreocupadamente sobre las diversas mesas y la barra mal barnizada eran magos. Lo supo por sus miradas curiosas y cantarinas, por sus largas barbas y extrañas vestiduras. Lo supo cómo saludaron respetuosamente al señor Coote y por cómo los siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta de atrás de "El caldero chorreante". A Seriozha también le costó despegar la atención de toda aquella gente cotilla e indiscreta. Odiaba, sobre todas las cosas, el sentirse observado, rodeado. Lo hacía parecer débil en un territorio hostil. Coote pareció advertir su incomodidad.

-No te preocupes, siempre hacen lo mismo. Saben que eres un nuevo alumno de Hogwarts y quieren inspeccionarte...

-¿Y qué esperan encontrar? -Reprochó Seriozha, irritado. Trató de suavizar su temperamento, conocedor de la inestabilidad de éste.

-Buenos valores.

Seriozha abrió la boca para protestar cuando Coote dio unos cuantos golpes en los ladrillos del callejón al que habían dado a parar. Rápidamente estos se hicieron a un lado mostrando una amplia calle. Aquella calle era el cielo y el infierno juntos en los mismos adoquines. Cientos de personas la recorrían de manera desordenada, dando voces, lanzando hechizos, riendo y comiendo los helados más raros que Seriozha había visto jamás. Algunos llevaban pesadas bolsas de fieltro cosidas a mano donde guardaban libros enormes encuadernados en piel. Otros compraban ropas variopintas en Madame Malkin. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Grupos de adolescentes en masa se encaminaban a una gigantesca tienda por cuyas ventanas salía humo de todos los colores, pajarillos de papel que volaban hasta perderse en el horizonte del cielo, petardos y vengalas... "Sortilegios Weasley" se llevaba la palma de excentricidad dentro del Callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué es esa tienda?

-Nada que te interese ahora. Artículos de broma inútiles... No son necesarios para tu estudio en Hogwarts.

Seriozha asintió, quedándose con las ganas de averiguar qué clase de disparatados artilugios se escondían tras aquellas paredes que cambiaban de color cada minuto.

Coote sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y una bolsa de monedas y se las tendió a Seriozha.

-Creo que es mejor que te encargues tú. Necesitas saber moverte solo por el mundo, y además... -lo miró con esa condescendencia que Seriozha detestaba-, me parece que te apetece saltarte un poco el itinerario. Nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas.

A Seriozha casi no le dio tiempo a despedirse cuando el señor Coote se separó unos metros y desapareció con un chasquido. Le costó varios segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa, y luego, como si no hubiese visto a un hombre desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, se dedicó a deambular por aquel pequeño territorio liderado por el mismo capitalismo que existía en el mundo muggle. Contempló el pergamino del señor Coote. Era la misma lista de la compra que había recibido con su carta de Hogwarts. Buscó con la mirada varias de las tiendas ahí mencionadas. Decidió que primero compraría todos los libros en Flourish y Blotts. Entró con cierto nerviosismo y se valió de sus dotes de actor para parecer familiarizado por los productos que allí se exponían. Las ilustraciones y fotos de los libros se movían como si tuviesen vida. Era lo más impresionante que había visto nunca.

-¿Primer curso en Hogwarts? -Inquirió una dependienta muy joven y preciosa. Seriozha se perdió en sus ojos violetas antes de atizar a responder algo coherente.

-S-sí.

-Ven, por aquí. -Le indicó. Lo llevó hasta un estante donde reposaban muchos libros iguales. Le dio un volumen de cada uno y Seriozha pagó las correspondientes monedas. Tuvo que fijarse en cómo lo hacían los demás para enterarse de cuáles eran los galeones, los sickles y los knuts. No fue fácil, pero él era inteligente, y no quería a mostrar su desconocimiento ante todo el mundo.

Tras comprar las tres túnicas, el sombrero, la capa y los guantes, y el telescopio, el caldero, el juego de ampollas de vidrio y la balanza de latón, Seriozha se dirigió, asustado, aOllivander. El escaparate polvoriento revelaba un habitáculo diminuto y algo sucio. El emblema de la casa estaba presente en todas partes, y podía entreverse un cojín púrpura que exponía una varita de madera oscura. Al entrar sonó una campanilla que alertó aún más al chico. Las paredes eran largas estanterías de pequeñas cajitas de distintos colores que guardaban varitas en su interior. De un estrecho pasillo salió un hombre muy anciano, cuyos finos y hábiles dedos revelaban un extenso pasado de artesanía e investigación sobre la naturaleza de las varitas. Tenía los minúsculos ojos azules ocultos tras los pliegues de sus párpados.

-Buenos días, joven, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sergey, señor.

El anciano sonrió. Su cuerpecillo encorvado inspiraba fragilidad, y Seriozha aguzó su formalidad y educación.

-¿Puedo saber quién es usted? -Preguntó, sin embargo, seleccionando bien las palabras y el tono.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse.

-No debes de estar muy familiarizado con el mundo mágico, ¿Me equivoco?

Seriozha suspiró, consciente de su error.

-No, no se equivoca. -Farfulló con la boca muy pequeña, dolido por aceptar su condición.

-¿Vienes a que te elija tu varita, no?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Soy Garrick Ollivander, el mejor artesano de varitas del mundo, aunque algunos difieran.

La seguridad de sus palabras disipó toda duda de la cabeza del chico, que se creyó con firmeza que efectivamente ese hombre era el mejor en lo suyo. Enseguida le acercó una de las cajitas al azar, que abrió y de la que extrajo una varita alargada, de color azabache.

-Ébano, pelo de unicornio, 33 centímetros. Genial para los que se aferran firmemente a sus creencias, los inconformistas... Cógela y agítala.

Seriozha obedeció y múltiples varitas salieron despedidas de sus cajas.

-No, esa no. Ten. Cerezo, pluma de fénix. 29 centímetros. Corta, pero flexible. Letal.

El efecto fue el mismo, y Ollivander volvió a quitársela de las manos.

-Probemos con otra... Olmo, pelo de unicornio. 30 centímetros y medio. Ligeramente flexible. Ideal para los magos equilibrados.

Ésta vez, el destrozo fue aún peor, sin embargo, Ollivander parecía disfrutar con esa problemática elección. Transcurrió cerca de una hora hasta que el maestro dio con la adecuada.

-Endrino. Fibra de corazón de dragón. Dura, 31,25 centímetros. Una madera muy inusual... El endrino produce sus bayas más dulces tras las peores heladas... Las varitas de endrino han de pasar por peligro para estrechar el lazo de unión con su portador. Después se convierten en fieles compañeras. Es la madera de un guerrero. Abundan en las filas de aurores, y también en Azkaban. Son... notables en las artes oscuras. Y combinadas con la fibra de corazón de dragón... tan inestable...

Ollivander calló, eclipsado por su propia explicación, fascinado por sus palabras, y aunque Seriozha no había entendido más de la mitad de su discurso, se sintió atraído por sus características. Cuando Seriozha rodeó con su mano derecha la varita, que era de un color muy oscuro, rozando al negro, sintió que un calor agradable se adueñaba de sus dedos. De la punta de la varita emergió una luz blanquecina que se extinguió rápidamente.

-Definitivamente ésta.

-Guau. -Se le escapó al joven. Acarició la fría madera de su nueva amiga. El mango estaba cariñosamente tallado simulando las espinas del arbusto de endrino. Era sencillamente magnífica. Sintió cómo sus ojos se encendían.

-Necesitarás autocontrol. Esa varita puede ser poderosa, y letal si está en las manos equivocadas. El endrino sólo puede llevarte por el camino del bien o el mal.

Pero Seriozha no prestó atención a sus últimas advertencias. Él ya estaba muy lejos, abandonado a sus pensamientos, viviendo las más temibles aventuras junto a su nueva adquisición. La varita de un guerrero, había dicho Ollivander.

Poderosa, y letal.


	4. Knockturn y el expreso de Hogwarts

**4**

**Knockturn y el expreso de Hogwarts**

Tras comprar su varita a Seriozha le habían sobrado unos cuantos galeones y al menos cuarenta minutos de tiempo. Decidió invertirlos en la minuciosa inspección de_ Sortilegios Weasley_, y en un helado de caramelo flotante en _Florean Fortescue_.

Al entrar en la tienda que había sido objeto de su curiosidad desde el instante en que pisó por primera vez el Callejón Diagon, Seriozha contuvo la respiración. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, y aun así estaba abarrotada. Se chocó con varios chicos que le sacaban dos cabezas y lo miraron como a un gusano que se había interpuesto en su ajetreado camino, pero no se sintió intimidado. Como no tenía a nadie con quien comentar cuán grande era impresión, se resignó a pasearse entre los stands de petardos, golosinas explosivas, pastillas vomitivas y filtros de amor. No sabía qué serían todas aquellas cosas, pero tuvo claro que seguramente sus efectos serían divertidísimos de verdad.

"Surtidos salta clases, véase la descripción..." Leyó divertido Seriozha. Cogió un turrón Hemorragia nasal preguntándose qué clase de cabeza había sido de inventar semejante maravilla.

Seriozha también vio cajas y cajas de varitas falsas que se convertían en pollos de goma o calzoncillos usados, plumas que corregían la ortografía o se rellenaban solas, un hombrecillo de madera que servía para jugar al ahorcado, un estante con trucos de cuerda y naipes muggles, una pastilla que servía para soñar despierto durante media hora, capas, sombreros y guantes escudo (que Seriozha pensó que sería conveniente comprar), polvos de oscuridad instantánea, unos animalitos llamados Soplidos pigmeos que eran centro de atención de todas las chicas... Estaba simplemente maravillado.

Con el dinero que le quedaba en la bolsa se llevó unas orejas extensibles, una capa escudo que casi terminó de vaciársela y dos unidades de turrón sangranarices. Conociéndose, sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría de tales productos.

Al salir nuevamente a la calle, Seriozha miró la hora en un gran reloj de un pulcro edificio que se hacía llamar Gringotts, y que parecía ser el Banco de los magos. Apenas faltaban diez minutos para que el señor Coote volviese de lo que quisiera que estaba haciendo y su visita a la calle del consumo se le había hecho demasiado corta. Se sentó en un barril vacío a esperar. Silbó. Dio golpecitos a una piedra con la punta del pie y siguió con la mirada el contorno de las piernas de varias brujas jóvenes. Impaciente, volvió a mirar el reloj. El subdirector de Hogwarts se estaba retrasando, y a esas alturas Seriozha tenía claro que nunca podría llevarse del todo bien con un hombre que en todos los aspectos lo sacaba de sus casillas. Él era un intransigente con la impuntualidad. Harto, se levantó de su asiento improvisado y continuó su paseo por la calzada. Entonces vio una bocacalle oscura y siniestra que parecía dar a una calle paralela al Callejón Diagon. ¿Es que acaso seguían las tiendas por aquella zona? Quizá las habría aún mejores que _Sortilegios Weasley_. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en ese pozo de negrura en el que los edificios estaban tan juntos que apenas podía verse el cielo y su chaqueta de piel rozaba con los ladrillos. Pronto la atmósfera se enfrió y Seriozha intuyó que estaba en un sitio indebido. Se cercioró de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo y trató de quitarse de encima esa molesta sensación de claustrofobia. Por fin el estrecho pasillo se hizo más amplio y desembocó en lo que él había creído una continuación del Callejón Diagon, pero que rápidamente se dio cuenta, no tenía nada que ver. Allí los negocios eran grises y tétricos, las ventanas estaban plagadas de telarañas y la gente vestía de negro y tenía los ojos corrompidos de maldad. Un grupo de brujas cuchicheó algo al verlo aparecer. Seriozha, que empezó a asustarse, decidió refugiarse del inminente peligro en uno de los establecimientos: _Borgin & Burkes_. Nada más entrar se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Allí dentro el aire estaba viciado, la temperatura era fría y apenas se filtraba luz por las ventanas. Los productos a la venta no eran en absoluto graciosos. Ojos de cristal en tarros, barajas de cartas manchadas de sangre, libros de maldiciones y magia oscura, calaveras y huesos humanos, máscaras aterradoras, pociones de legalidad cuestionable e instrumentos herrumbrosos llenos de pinchos con los que Seriozha creyó que tendría pesadillas.

-¿Qué desea? -Inquirió una voz áspera y pegajosa. El hablante no se molestó en disimular su incomodidad. Emergió de entre la penumbra como una sombra más y clavó su mirada gélida en el muchacho, que tragó saliva. Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa simpática ni que pretendiese resultar agradable. Era amenazadora y el brillo de sus dientes blancos cortó la negrura de la estancia como un cuchillo afilado.

-Na-nada, señor, me he perdido.

-No es conveniente perderse en el Callejón Knockturn.

-Perdone... Pensé... Lo siento. Ya me voy.

-Corre. -Apremió el dependiente. Seriozha obedeció sin rechistar y abandonó la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. Volvió por donde había venido rezando por no encontrarse a nadie más, y se sentó nuevamente en su barril del Callejón Diagon. Segundos más tarde el señor Coote se apareció frente a él y por cómo lo miró pareció adivinar su clandestina excursión al Callejón Knockturn. Sin embargo, no le preguntó nada acerca de aquello y simplemente se dedicó a asegurarse de que Seriozha lo había comprado todo correctamente. Tras su asentimiento de aceptación, los dos abandonaron la zona comercial mágica de Londres, donde Seriozha había aprendido algo más que ciencia sobre varitas.

Los días, y las semanas, pasaron lentas en aquella suite de hotel, pero por otro lado, en un parpadeo Seriozha se encontraba en la estación de tren de King Cross. No le gustaba admitir que estaba nervioso. El día más esperado de su vida había llegado y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Se había despedido de Coote escasos minutos antes, escuchando atentamente sus indicaciones y tomando nota de sus advertencias. El hombre, que le había cogido cariño, depositó en sus manos unos galeones con los que aseguró podría disfrutar del viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Seriozha se despidió de él con la afectuosidad de un niño agradecido, y partió con su baúl de segunda mano rumbo a esa famosa columna que tendría que atravesar. Cuando la divisó, a lo lejos, tan normal y corriente, se llevó una decepción. Se esperaba algo más... fantástico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los magos eran muy celosos de lo suyo, y guardaban su secreto bajo capas y capas de normalidad, que resultó ser el mejor camuflaje. Tal y como Coote le había repetido una y otra vez, Seriozha se aseguró de que ningún muggle despistado lo observase. Cogió aire y cerró un poco los ojos, acelerando su carrerilla hacia la columna de ladrillo rosado. Centímetros antes de atravesarla, creyó que todo era una broma y que iba a darse un golpe de muerte y quedaría como un tonto. Sin embargo, cuando entornó los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de estación fantasma, oculta y secreta. Cientos y cientos de jóvenes magos se despedían de sus padres y subían a un tren antiquísimo que rezumaba vapor por su chimenea. Era precioso. Precioso. Sintió una punzada de dolor al verse tan solo y conocedor de su propia realidad: no tenía familia ni nadie de quien despedirse. Afligido, cargó el baúl al expreso de Hogwarts, y buscó una butaca libre en los vagones. Encontró un espacio libre entre dos chicos que parecían hermanos. Ellos le sonrieron y se juntaron más para dejarle hueco. Enfrente estaban despreocupadamente sentadas dos chicas.

Una de ellas le dejaría claro hasta dónde podía alguien llegar por un ser querido. La otra sería su perdición.

En ese momento sólo se trataba de dos chicas, desconocidas, que buscaban con la mirada a sus padres entre la gente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Inquirió uno de los jóvenes. Era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba gafas y tenía una sonrisa agradable.

-Seriozha Vólkov. -Le tendió la mano y el otro se la estrechó descuidadamente.

-Vaya, ¿Eres ruso? -Preguntó interesado su hermano. Éste tenía el pelo azabache y los ojos oscuros. También tenía las mejillas pobladas de pecas y esa era la prueba que revelaba sus lazos familiares.

-Sí. -Afirmó orgulloso Seriozha. Dejó escapar una sonrisa, cosa poco común en él-, ¿Y vosotros, cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Regulus Neville Potter.

-Yo Remus Frank Potter.

-¿Hermanos, cierto?

-Sí. Hijos de Albus Severus Potter y Alice Augusta Longbottom. -Comentó, henchido de orgullo Regulus. Para Seriozha aquellos nombres aún no significaban nada. Una de las chicas lo contempló con curiosidad. Debía ser el primer chaval en años que no exclamaba exultante: ¿Un potter? ¡CONOZCO A UN POTTER!

-Yo soy Narcissa Bella Malfoy. -Se presentó ella. Su color de pelo no estaba del todo claro, un matiz intermedio entre el rojo y el plateado. Era único, al igual que sus ojos grises. Esbozó una sonrisa maravillosa que le cortó la respiración y lo dejó embobado durante todo el viaje. La otra joven, que se quedó más rezagada, se revolvió en su asiento. No era muy social, y siempre se abandonaba a su imaginación. Le parecía más interesante que el mundo real. A pesar de todo no le quitaba el ojo de encima al extraño. En su interior bullía la curiosidad, que como una corriente de agua ardiente se abría paso por su esófago hasta sus labios, donde trataban de formarse las palabras. Seriozha recayó en su insignificante presencia y se quedó callado. Sin motivo alguno su pulso se disparó y le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos que creía olvidados. Las manos de su madre, sobre su diminuto cuerpecillo de infante, meciéndolo al son de una suave canción de cuna.

-¿Y tú, cómo te llamas tú? -Alcanzó a preguntar, hecho jirones de emoción y evocaciones. Ella se lo pensó detenidamente antes de responder. Miró a un lado y después a otro con sus ojos azul cielo. Aquello sí era magia. Era un minúsculo cachito del espacio encerrado en dos esferas de distancia y estrellas, o agua, o galaxias y universos. Seriozha se sumergió en su mirada infinita y parecía querer ahogarse y descansar para siempre allí.

-Oniria. -Susurró simplemente. Se frotó las manos y se encogió sobre sí misma. Oniria. Sonaba a astronomía y constelaciones por descubrir. Sonaba a aventuras, a laberintos sin salida y lunas eternas en noches frías. Un débil traqueteo anunció a los presentes que el tren se ponía en marcha, y que abandonaban Londres hasta, por lo menos, navidad. Entonces Seriozha perdió la pista de esos ojos que recorrieron la estación en busca de un último adiós.

Él ni siquiera se preocupó de mirar al exterior, pues sabía que no tenía a nadie de quien despedirse. Se quedó petrificado en su butaca, ensimismado por lo que acababa de acontecer. Traicionado por su memoria y esa chica que se había llevado sus últimas dudas sobre si la magia existía o era una burda mentira.


	5. La selección

**5**

**La selección**

El trayecto en tren era largo, aunque la compañía y el excelente paisaje que se desvanecía kilómetro tras kilómetro por la ventana suavizaron considerablemente el peso de las horas.

Cuando Seriozha quiso darse cuenta apenas faltaban unas horas para llegar a su destino. No podía parar de imaginar cómo sería Hogwarts. Su fachada, las altas torres, de qué color sería la piedra de los muros de ese inmenso castillo que estaba a punto de convertirse en su primer hogar de verdad. Alguna de las triviales conversaciones con sus compañeros de compartimento le revelaron detalles que prefirió pasar por alto. Le encantaban las sorpresas, quizá por la ausencia de éstas en su día a día, y no quería conocer -ni esperarse- absolutamente nada de lo que en breves momentos encontraría.

La emoción era palpable en las expresiones de todos esos chavales de once años que repetidas veces contemplaban esperanzados la noche exterior, tratando de adivinar entre sus siluetas el recortado contorno de un castillo de cuento, pobremente iluminado por el fuego de alguna antorcha. Pero siempre se llevaban la misma decepción, y siempre volvían a sumergirse en esas nimias conversaciones que poco interesaban a nadie pero que llenaban de ruido las horas y les recordaban que no estaban solos.

Una bruja anciana paseó por segunda el carrito por medio del pasillo del tren, vendiendo zumo de calabaza y golosinas de todo tipo. Seriozha, que se había quedado dormido la primera vez y había perdido su oportunidad, aprovechó para comprar una caja de grageas de todos los sabores. El chico, no con cierto nerviosismo, abrió el colorido paquetito y extrajo un brillante caramelo verdusco. Regulus se frotó intranquilo la montura de sus gafas de pasta.

-¿Las has probado alguna vez? A mí una vez me tocó una con sabor a tierra... Fue... repugnante. -Advirtió el pelirrojo, disimulando a duras penas su aprensión por las grageas y las pocas ganas que tenía de probar suerte de nuevo.

-Yo también las he probado de bayas silvestres, y estaban deliciosas. -Lo animó Remus, dirigiéndole una férrea mirada de desaprobación a su mellizo. Este se encogió de hombros, cohibido por la dureza de aquellos ojos pardos, y se quedó hecho un ovillo sobre su asiento, en silencio.

-En eso está lo divertido, en no saber nunca qué va a tocarte. -Repuso Narcissa. Estaba claro quién tenía más agallas de los cinco, y resultaba vergonzoso que fuese precisamente una adorable chica de rizos rojos y plateados. Su madurez chocaba con su apariencia de niña dulce e inocente y casi parecía que todo lo que decía quedaba fuera de lugar en esos labios rosados y esas mejillas redondas y regordetas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Convino Oniria. Regulus no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. Seriozha la miró, impresionado porque la joven por fin se hubiese armado de valor para tomar la palabra. En las tres horas de viaje que llevaban no había abierto la boca en ningún momento ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Y de hecho, esa fue su única y última intervención.

Seriozha, preparándose mentalmente para los estrambóticos sabores a los que tendría que enfrentarse, se llevó la gragea a la boca. Masticó con recelo, intentando alejar de él el sentido del gusto, enterrándolo en niveles profundos de su subconsciente. Pasados unos instantes, un sabor agrio inundó su paladar y el joven se arrepintió de haber probado suerte con las grageas de todos los sabores. Era col, o algo similar. Ahogó sus ganas de escupir y se tragó la pequeña pastilla rezando porque así el mal gusto desapareciera más rápido.

-A juzgar por tu cara debe de haberte sabido a mocos... -Rió Narcissa. Oniria lo observó entre curiosa y divertida, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir desdibujando las montañas que se abrían paso a lo lejos.

-Col...

-Pues no es tan malo si lo comparas al de vómito. -Confesó Narcissa. A Seriozha se le revolvieron las tripas sólo de pensarlo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió entre risas y comentarios repulsivos acerca de experiencias con las golosinas mágicas. A Seriozha le sorprendió la variedad existente de éstas, y la rapidez con la cual uno puede perder el interés por probar ciertas cosas. Cuando el tren paró y el señor Coote vociferó una bienvenida improvisada, Seriozha descubrió que prefería con creces las chuches muggles y que le abrumaba el desconocimiento con el que te enfrentabas a alimentos tan vomitivos como las grageas con sabor a mocos. Nada más puso el primer pie en la pulcra acera de la estación supo que había perdido todo escepticismo acerca del mundo mágico, y sobre todo que había aprendido a no infravalorar la capacidad con la cual éste lo desconcertaba por momentos.

Y de pronto, aún sumido en tan chocantes pensamientos, lo vio. Allá a lo lejos, como sacado de un libro de caballeros, princesas y dragones. Era Hogwarts, y también la obra de arquitectura humana más impresionante y exquisita por la que sus ojos se hubiesen paseado jamás. La estructura de ese torreón puntiagudo se grabó a fuego en su retina como un espectro en llamas. La delicadeza del trazo de su contorno lo absorbió y se tragó sus palabras. La alternancia entre las estrellas y sus diminutas luces resultaba atractiva y atrayente para cualquiera, y nuevamente cientos de dudas se asentaron en la afanada mente de Seriozha. ¿Cómo los muggles eran ajenos a todo ese mundo de maravillas? ¿Acaso nadie había descubierto nunca, una tranquila mañana de senderismo, esa espeluznante obra de belleza y orden?

-Los de primer año, ¡Síganme! -Exclamó Coote, que de alguna forma había encantado su voz para que sonase alta frente al griterío expectante de la multitud. Seriozha se movió torpemente entre la gente, chocándose varias veces con rostros que desconocía, esquivando miradas anónimas y buscando a tientas un espacio por el que salir a flote en ese mar de cabezas mucho más grandes que él. Finalmente halló aliviado a Regulus, que lo cogió del brazo dominado por la exaltación, y lo bombardeó a preguntas sin sentido que lo dejaron extasiado.

Coote dirigió a lo más pequeños hacia un inmenso lago en el que se reflejaba con capricho la luna, disgregándose en millones de hondas que lograban a duras penas deformar su imagen, su blanco impoluto, su pureza. Allí esperaban decenas de botes, que lentamente fueron llenándose de chicos y chicas de once años a los que el impacto había vuelto mudos. Seriozha acabó acompañado de sus mismo colegas de compartimento, con los que empezaba a entablar un principio de amistad.

Aquella vez no fue el perfil de Oniria lo que le cortó la respiración.

Fue simplemente la lejanía de ese cielo nocturno, cuya oscuridad era una tela aterciopelada incrustada en cientos de diamantes, las estrellas. La visión de Hogwarts en la tenebrosidad del firmamento y las aguas era digna de una postal.

Veinte minutos después desembarcaron a orillas del lago, y corrieron aturdidos a las puertas del castillo, donde aguardaron al menos media hora más. El creciente murmullo desvelaba fragmentos de conversaciones inconexas que siempre parecían coincidir en: ceremonia de selección. De repente el portón de madera se abrió acallando todo el rumor general y dando paso a una estancia de techo altísimo, cuyas paredes estaban a rebosar de cuadros, que, como no, parecían tener vida propia. Allí, al fondo de una escalera que ascendía recta hacia lo que sería otra gran sala, esperaba diligentemente el señor Coote.

-Buenas noches, alumnos y alumnas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Me es sabido que esta noche es de vital importancia para ustedes, pero por compasión a los oídos de este pobre viejo y por dinamización de los acontecimientos, les ruego que guarden silencio hasta que les sea permitido hablar, sea se, cuando yo les diga.

Las cuatro casas se llaman: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. -Al pronunciar el último nombre una expresión adusta se adueñó de su rostro-, la selección dará lugar dentro de unos pocos minutos, frente a todo el colegio. Mientras tanto, os pido que esperéis tranquilos a mi regreso. Ahora, podéis hablar.

Tras el discurso del señor Coote nadie tenía demasiadas ganas de charlar sobre nada, a excepción de unos cuantos pretenciosos que querían dárselas de valientes. A Seriozha estaba a punto de atacarle el pánico y le temblaban las piernas, aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido.

-¿En qué casa quieres estar? -Inquirió Remus en un susurro-, yo espero acabar en Gryffindor.

-Yo... no lo sé. -Musitó Seriozha como toda respuesta. Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de qué suponía estar en una casa u otra, y no veía forma de enterarse y no quedar en ridículo. Buscó a Oniria, pero debía estar más abajo. Por el contrario, la cabellera de Narcissa sobresalía entre los demás. Estaba en completo silencio y nadie se habría atrevido a rompérselo.

Tras esos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, Coote volvió anunciando que daba comienzo a la ceremonia de selección. Entraron en el gran comedor. Cuatro enormes mesas dejaban un amplio pasillo central por el que transcurrieron temerosos los alumnos de primero. En una llevaban colores rojos y dorados, en otra amarillos y negros. Las de la derecha vestían de azul y cobrizo, y verde y plateado. Todos parecían tener su atención puesta en los más jóvenes, y eso no ayudaba, precisamente. Del techo colgaban candelabros que no parecían sujetos a nada, al menos a nada visible. Parecían flotar suspendidos en la ingravidez. Éste revelaba galaxias de las que Seriozha desconocía el nombre a pesar de ser aficionado de la astronomía, y que se preguntó si serían producto de su imaginación torturada por tanta magia. Al final había un estrado donde se encontraba un taburete y un sombrero viejo y ajado, y, más a lo lejos, la mesa de los profesores, que también mostraban derroches de interés por lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Sin previo aviso, el señor Coote comenzó a enunciar nombres de una extensa lista. Uno tras uno, los chavales acudían a sentarse sobre ese taburete y dejaban que les colocasen sobre la cabeza ese sombrero viviente, que parecía mantener un diálogo interno con ellos. Luego gritaba el nombre de alguna de las cuatro casas, y ésta aplaudía sin cesar. Algunas selecciones eran fugaces como un parpadeo, y otras requerían por lo menos diez minutos de deliberación. Lo que al principio le había resultado excitante, fue tornándose aburrido y al final Seriozha perdió la concentración en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo cuando de los labios del subdirector de Hogwarts emergió el nombre de Oniria como una exhalación Seriozha vio conveniente regresar al mundo de los vivos.

-_¿Weasley, Delacour y Lupin? ¡Curiosa combinación tenemos aquí! ¿Eres la hija de Ted y Victorie, eh? ¡Qué dos elementos, sí señor! Podrías ser grande como tus padres... Sin embargo te veo con ganas de romper la tradición, ¿Me equivoco? Sí... No te falta valentía... Y tu corazón es grande, por lo que estarías bien en Hufflepuff o Gryffindor... Pero... Esa cabecita tuya necesita de una casa que explote su sabiduría, así que creo apropiado ponerte en... ¡RAVENCLAW!_

Seriozha creyó percibir un deje de alivio en sus facciones, pero tratándose de esa chica todo era muy relativo. Tras dos nuevas adquisiciones para Hufflepuff, Coote bramó otro nombre conocido.

-¡Potter, Regulus!

El chico, que parecía dos palmos más bajo de lo que era a causa de la inquietud, acudió a su llamada.

-_¡Otro Potter! ¿Estás preparado para ser la comidilla de todo el colegio? De buen corazón te veo. Sencillo, como tu padre, aunque quizá te falta su fuego... Tienes ganas de resaltar, Regulus, y la ambición corre por tus venas. ¿Haré como con tu padre y te dispondré a la casta casa de Salazar Slytherin, o escucharé tus súplicas como hice con tu abuelo? _

_-_Slytherin no, por favor.

-_Lo sabía, hijo... Pues tú irás derechito a: ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Tras él fueron Narcissa y Remus, que también fueron mandados a Gryffindor. Y finalmente llegó su esperado turno. Seriozha abandonó los nervios y subió al estrado con paso firme y mirada altanera, de pronto muy seguro de sus virtudes.

Y por primera vez en cien años, el sombrero seleccionador se quedó sin habla.

-_Curioso. Muy curioso. Hacía tiempo que no me topaba con un descendiente de... _

_Tu cabeza rebosa inteligencia, y ganas de saber... No estarías nada mal en Ravenclaw. -_Por un momento Seriozha se entusiasmó, imaginándose compañero de Oniria. Después el sombrero continuó su perorata:

_Hufflepuff no es para ti... demasiado puros de corazón y tú tienes las cosas muy claras. Gryffindor correspondería a tu valentía... Pero dejarías a un lado la lealtad para afrontar tus metas. Tengo muy claro qué hacer contigo desde que he rozado tu cabeza, así acabarás en la casa de tu amplia estirpe, así podrás limpiar tu apellido, pues eso es lo que quieres, ¿Cierto Sergey? Tendrás que apartar la oscuridad de tu camino, lo que corre por tus venas... Y sin más dilación, que tengas suerte en ¡SLYTHERIN!_

Si alguien hubiese podido escuchar aquella conversación, se habría enterado de más cosas de las que Seriozha deseaba. Pero él se había quedado con tantas dudas que le era difícil hasta caminar. Su casa le recibió con un acalorado aplauso, pero sintió la mirada fija de Coote y varios profesores clavada en su nuca. Una mirada asesina.

Por alguna razón ellos ya intuían lo que iba a decir el sombrero. Y no debía ser nada bueno.


	6. La sala común

**6**

**La sala común**

Un prefecto los acompañó a su sala común, en las mazmorras. Conforme descendían por el castillo también descendía la temperatura, y aumentaba la humedad. Pronto todos se vieron cubiertos por un sudor frío, al que tarde o temprano tendrían que acostumbrarse. Las mazmorras de Hogwarts eran un lugar oscuro, inhóspito y gris, que relataban épicas historias en el relieve de sus paredes de roca tosca y negra. Las gotas se condensaban en el techo y caían inundándolo todo con un eco sordo. A cualquiera esa atmósfera le habría inspirado miedo, o descontento. Sin embargo, Seriozha se sentía en casa. Le recordaba a la calle, a sus tan bien adquiridas habilidades de supervivencia. Allí, él era quizás el más apto para sobrevivir, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

La sala común se habría con una contraseña que cambiaba semanalmente, que el prefecto formuló con claridad. Cuando su susurro llenó la estancia, muchos se miraron con inquietud. "Herpo", había dicho. La solemnidad pobló los rostros de todos los jóvenes de primer año. Nuevamente, para Seriozha ese nombre no decía nada. Quizá fue su expresión imperturbable lo que alarmó a los otros chicos y sembró la primera semilla de desconfianza entre sus compañeros. Un mago que se mostraba impasible ante el pasado oscuro de Herpo el Loco no era de fiar.

Cuando Seriozha puso su primer pie en la sala común, se quedó maravillado. Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Lujosa, pero sobria a su manera. Regia para un rey, y práctica para su servidumbre. El color esmeralda imperaba sobre cualquier otro. Las paredes, el bordado de los cojines... hasta el fuego de las llamas era de un verde intenso. Las butacas y sofás eran todos de cuero negro brillante, que viciaba el aire con el aroma de la piel. Por el centro de la habitación discurría un pequeño riachuelo de aguas sombrías que se perdía por las esquinas y que llenaba sus oídos con una agradable melodía acuática. Una gran cristalera revelaba las profundidades del lago negro. Era una vista privilegiada, que ningún alumno de Hogwarts que no estuviese en Slytherin se podía permitir. De vez en cuando unas burbujas rompían la quietud del agua y ascendían hasta la superficie, donde se perdían de vista. Otras, bancos de pececillos curiosos acudían a esa desconocida fuente de luz que no era otra sino la del fuego de la chimenea. Seriozha apoyó una mano sobre el cristal, intuyendo la presión de toneladas y toneladas de litros de agua. De pronto dio un salto y se apartó de la cristalera, ahogando un gritito de niña. Varios chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y echaron a reír.

-Oh, vamos, el nuevo tiene miedo. Es sólo el calamar gigante. -Se burló uno con arrogancia. Su mueca petulante y su sonrisa prepotente no hicieron más que alimentar la rabia de Seriozha, que no soportaba verse insultado. Varias veces en los siguientes minutos estuvo tentado de sacar la varita y clavársela en el pecho, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un fatal error. Primero porque no quería ganarse enemistades tan pronto, y segundo por desconocía cualquier hechizo. A pesar de ello dirigió una mirada glacial al joven que pareció aplacar sus ganas de notoriedad.

El prefecto los condujo finalmente a sus dormitorios, en el ala contraria a la de las chicas. Seriozha se lamentó de que no fueran mixtos. Se despidió con una sonrisa vanidosa. En Slytherin todos parecían contar con un apellido importante, una familia grandiosa, dinero o simplemente un ego más grande que el Empire State. Seriozha tomó nota de sus gestos puesto que deseaba escalar puestos en la reputación de su casa, y parecía esa la única manera legítima.

El cuarto era amplio, tenía diez camas mullidas con sábanas verdes, que contaban con unas grandes cortinas que eran la única barrera de separación entre la privacidad y el dominio público. Al pie de las camas descansaban sus baúles, y sobre éstas, un uniforme completo, guantes, una bufanda, y un pijama con el esbelto escudo de Slytherin cosido a mano en el pecho. Seriozha lo repasó con los dedos, enorgulleciéndose del renombre con el que parecía contar su casa. Todos les miraban con recelo. Eso significaba que Slytherin inspiraba miedo, y a Seriozha le gustaba ser temido. Los demás chicos hicieron un corrillo en el suelo y se pusieron a comentar emocionados lo excitante que había sido la velada, y las muchas ganas que tenían de empezar el curso. Seriozha sólo estaba impaciente por conocer algún conjuro con el que maldecir a ese engreído de Doyle. Se recostó en su colchón y clavó la vista en el techo, penetrando más allá de la piedra, o eso sentía. No le apetecía hablar con nadie, y mucho menos para dejar claro delante de ese capullo que no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, de qué narices era Slytherin, ni de absolutamente nada que concerniese al mundo mágico. Rezó para que esa sensación de inopia desapareciese con el tiempo. Luego sus pensamientos divagaron hacia Oniria. ¿Cómo estaría ella, ahora, en su dormitorio de Ravenclaw? Seguramente igual que él, alejada de los demás. En cierto modo se sentía identificado con su soledad, ya que ella también parecía disfrutarla. Sin embargo, él habría cambiado su preciada independencia por unos minutos de conversación con la joven. Oniria le fascinaba. Le fascinaba su voz, y su pelo ondulado hasta media espalda, de un rubio tan claro que se habría confundido con hebras de plata. Le fascinaba la turbación de su gesto, y su misterio. Era un acertijo por resolver, un puzzle que le pedía a gritos ser resuelto.

Después estaba su familia, y la charla con el sombrero seleccionador. Estaba claro que allí todo el mundo sabía algo menos él, y eso lo desquiciaba. Llevaba toda una vida tras la pista de sus antepasados, y resultaba que ésta estaba enterrada en un mundo que se escapaba de sus manos. Ahora que se encontraba inmerso en él, cientos de puertas se abrían paso a su camino. Puertas que creía olvidadas resurgían vomitando información, trazando los esbozos de su árbol genealógico, que año tras años trataba de completar en su cabeza. Ahora ya tenía un nombre, el de su madre, y no pararía hasta encontrar todos los demás.

Enfrascado en tales pensamientos, Seriozha acabó por entregarse, rendido, a los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Las primeras clases

**7**

**Las primeras clases**

A Seriozha le sorprendió que no existiese una norma que lo obligase a levantarse a una hora determinada. En Hogwarts existía esa libertad. Podías dormitar en la cama hasta las nueve menos diez, saltarte el desayuno y acudir a las clases recién levantado. También podías trasnochar si te apetecía, o madrugar y desayunar a las siete de la mañana, y pasear luego una hora y media por las inmediaciones del colegio. Esa flexibilidad en el horario animó a Seriozha, que odiaba los despertadores, aunque seguramente en el mundo mágico ni siquiera supiesen de la existencia de estos. Él estaba en pie a las ocho. Caminó observando concienzudamente su alrededor hasta el Gran Comedor, donde muchos estudiantes mantenían una emocionada charla matutina. Se sentó en su mesa de Slytherin y el rugido de sus tripas le reveló que tenía mucha más hambre de la que pensaba. Se sirvió huevos revueltos y bacon frito, además de alguna salchica, y lo engulló todo con un apetito voraz. Mientras comía no quitaba el ojo de encima de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Oniria debía ser o muy madrugadora, o todo lo contrario. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello cuando un hombre de unos cincuenta años cuya cara le recordaba mucho a una ya conocida tosió a conciencia, intentando captar la atención de los presentes. Algunos se molestaron en mirarlo, otros siguieron desayunando. Finalmente, el hombre se puso en pie y golpeó su copa. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia él, y el murmullo de las conversaciones cesó de golpe.

-Buenos días, alumnos de Hogwarts, -Con una inclinación dio por finalizadas las formalidades pertinentes- a mí, Albus Severus Potter, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin, me complace teneros un año más en el colegio. Hoy dan comienzo vuestras clases, de obligatoria asistencia. En breves momentos procederemos a entregaros vuestro horario. Los de primer año contaréis con la tarde del viernes libre. Respecto a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la segunda semana del curso escolar podrán abrirse las listas para fichar nuevos jugadores y empezar los entrenamientos para los que tendréis que pedir turno a los respectivos jefes de vuestras casas. Gracias.

El hombre sonrió. Era indudablemente el padre de Remus y Regulus. Seriozha los buscó en su mesa de Gryffindor, y nos les sorprendió encontrarlos con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba consecuencia de la profunda adoración a su progenitor. Él también habría estado orgulloso de tener un padre así. Era esbelto, apuesto y tenía ojos de sabio. Tenía el pelo entrecano, pero abundante, y sin lugar a dudas en su juventud había sido todo un guaperas. Ahora era el jefe de su casa, e imaginó que acabarían conociéndose tarde o temprano.

De repente en la mesa apareció una cuartilla de pergamino amarillento. Seriozha lo cogió intuyendo su contenido. Efectivamente, era su horario. Ya apenas le quitaban el habla esos impresionantes trucos de magia, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la sorpresa. La primera clase era a las nueve de la mañana. Luego había un descanso de veinte minutos hasta la siguiente, después de la cual era el almuerzo. Por la tarde tenía otras dos horas de clase seguidas y la cena. Los lunes tocaba Historia de la magia, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Herbología y Encantamientos. Sólo un día a la semana, los jueves, tenía una clase nocturna que sin lugar a dudas le entusiasmaría: astronomía.

Doyle lo despertó de su excitación pegando un grito. Ahora le tocaba a él reírse, aunque ciertamente, también él se había asustado ligeramente. Una silueta azulada había traspasado la superficie de la mesa y reía a carcajadas. A pesar de ser una sombra transparente, los contornos de su figura parecían sólidos y no un vapor inconsistente. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y parecía un caballero medieval. El fantasma lo inspeccionó con sus crueles ojillos de cordero degollado y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. No era una sonrisa amistosa, y Seriozha descubrió burlas escondidas tras esos labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Doyle, te has cagado en los pantalones? -Inquirió el chico, manteniendo la calma e ignorando al fantasma. El joven, que se había derramado su zumo de calabaza sobre el jersey, hizo una mueca de asco.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre. -Replicó con frialdad. Seriozha rió.

-Cómo decirlo... Tampoco yo tuve demasiado interés en preguntártelo. Pero... tengo mis métodos. -Le guiñó un ojo y disfrutó de la intranquilidad de su gesto. Se relamió de victoria y dio un bocado a una tostada del plato de Doyle. El azul de sus ojos centelleó. Era una invitación para que lo desafiase si tenía el coraje suficiente, aunque por supuesto, Seriozha ya sabía que esa rata no era lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a él. Doyle se sirvió otra tostada, proclamando su rendición, y Seriozha endureció su expresión. Luego simplemente suspiró y dejó escapar una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Un chaval dos palmos más alto que él le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Bien hecho. Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a ese cretino. -Escupió las palabras con un odio que sorprendió a Seriozha. Éste se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y engrandeciendo su ego- Soy Michael Zabini.

Le tendió la mano, que Seriozha le estrechó con gusto.

-¿Estás en primero?

-Qué va, -dio buena cuenta de su plato de huevos- en _teurceru. -_Dijo con la boca llena. Seriozha se sintió invadido por el reconforte. Tener amigos mayores que él daba seguridad, inspiraba respeto y decía mucho de sus artes para la relación. Nadie se atrevería a tocarle un pelo si contaba con las amistades correctas en su círculo.

-El niñito de mamá me estaba tocando las narices, -continuó Seriozha, buscando la aceptación de ese hosco individuo de mirada felina y lengua audaz- yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse conmigo.

-Desde luego, chico. -Convino Michael-. Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Sergey.

-¿Sergey ya está?

-Soy huérfano. -Explicó el chico, ocultando su apellido. Lo atesoraba con recelo en el fondo de su corazón. Sabía que era su única arma, y que no debía mostrársela absolutamente a nadie.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. No conocí a mis padres. -Respondió con frialdad. Michael mentiría si no confesase que se sintió intimidado por ese enano insensible y a su manera agresivo. Lo que vio en sus ojos no fue tranquilizador. Un destello de odio rojizo, la ira condensada de una forma muy diferente a la de los demás. Como si su cólera interior hubiese cobrado vida y se abriese paso por sus ojos al exterior. Instantes después las arrugas de su ceño desaparecieron y el tal Sergey recobró un rostro apaciguado y pacífico, inocente como el de cualquier otro niño de once años.

La clase de Historia de la magia, que impartía otro fantasma, fue la hora más larga de toda su vida. El profesor Binns no cerró la boca un segundo. Habló, habló y habló, consumido en tu letanía, distante como sólo alguien que ha poblado siglos el mundo puede ser. Parecía abducido por sus memorias, pero al menos aquellas explicaciones sirvieron a Seriozha de noción básica sobre el mundo mágico. Se enteró de quién había sido el tal Voldemort, de no se cuantas guerras mágicas y de que todo estaba regido y gobernado por una institución política denominada Ministerio de magia. Salió del aula con una nueva visión de su mundo, y disfrutó de sus preciados veinte minutos de descanso respirando el aire exterior. La siguiente clase era práctica, según le habían comentado, y muy interesante. Para su sorpresa, la compartía con los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Albus Potter los recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos prácticamente abiertos. Era un hombre amable, educado y simpático. La timidez de su adolescencia estaba aún presente en algunos de sus gestos, pero su voz suave se introducía en la profundidad del oído y era casi una melodía. La influencia de aquella voz aterrorizó a Seriozha.

El profesor Potter les explicó tres hechizos y sus tres respectivos movimientos de varita. A Seriozha no le pareció tarea difícil, aunque luego se vio traicionado por sus expectativas. Estaban en parejas, y la suya lo derribó varias veces antes siquiera de que su varita lanzara cuatros chispitas rojas. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, y frustrado, puso todos sus esfuerzos en el hechizo . Finalmente cambiaron de contrincante antes de que le hubiese dado tiempo a efectuar su _Flipendo_correctamente. Y si antes le había costado, ahora le iba a resultar imposible. Con Oniria no podría concentrarse. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, como siempre, y parecía muy dispuesta a derribarle de un ataque de risa con _Rictusempra_. Seriozha, sin embargo, si mostraba reacio a atacar a una chica, y menos a Oniria.

-Lo haces mal. -Anunció ella. Realizó el giro de varita muy lentamente, y a la perfección, instruyendo a su pareja.

-Sé cómo es. -Espetó él.

-Pues no lo parece.

Oniria esbozó una sonrisa, y aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para lanzar un _flipendo_ a Seriozha, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Albus Potter aplaudió su actuación y animó al joven a levantarse y tomar la revancha. Estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! -Rugió con más fuerza de la necesaria. La varita salió despedida de las manos de Oniria, que abrió mucho los ojos. No parecía esperar esa reacción.

-¡_Flipendo_! -Siguió él. Una vez la encontró a sus pies, tirada en el suelo y sacudiéndose la manga al intentar levantarse, Seriozha le tendió la mano. Ella se la sostuvo con inseguridad, midiendo sus pasos, y agradeció su ayuda cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Fue Seriozha quien tuvo que romper esa unión de dedos y uñas entrelazadas.

-Cuida tus palabras, nunca se sabe cómo pueden sorprenderte. -Murmuró el chico, para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

Minutos más tarde, Albus Potter anunció un nuevo cambio de parejas.


	8. Un despacho oscuro

**8**

**Un despacho oscuro**

Durante las primeras semanas de clases, Seriozha se benefició de su reciente amistad con Michael Zabini para no quedar como un idiota delante de todo Hogwarts. Le confesó su delicada situación en el mundo muggle, su inexperiencia en el mágico y su desconocimiento total sobre la historia y costumbres de éste. Zabini le instruyó de buen grado en la materia. Le habló de Quidditch durante horas con una exaltación que Seriozha creía imposible, de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre dentro de Slytherin. También le narró cientos de leyendas sobre su casa, de Tom Riddle, Salazar y su ascendiente Herpo el Loco (gracias al cual comprendió por fin por qué todos le habían mirado así al mostrarse indiferente cuando mencionaron su nombre). Le explicó qué eran los horrocruxes, quién era Harry Potter y todas sus importantes hazañas. Lo sobrevalorados que estaban los niñitos Potter, o como él los llamaba en tono irónico, "Los intocables". Le explicó qué era Hogsmeade y que el colegio organizaba al menos dos excursiones al pueblo cada curso a partir de tercero. También le reveló que había múltiples pasadizos por los que escabullirse hasta _La casa de los gritos_, donde se había refugiado el famoso Sirius Black. Expresó su fascinación por las golosinas mágicas de _Honeydukes_ y la cerveza de mantequilla de _Las tres escobas, _que regentabala hija de una tabernera ruda llamada Rosmerta. Terminó su lección con una descripción detallada del ministerio de magia, de su gobierno y su organización, y del hospital San Mungo oculto en un almacén abandonado.

Exhausto por la sobredosis de información, Seriozha agradeció los servicios de su compañero con una sonrisa fatigada.

Aquel día era jueves y Seriozha se enfrentaba a su primera clase de vuelo. No estaba nada nervioso, más bien al contrario. No había nada en el mundo que desease más que experimentar la sensación de volar, aunque fuese sobre una sucia Barredora. Para su sorpresa, las clases fueron más extenuantes y aburridas de lo que esperaba, además de extremadamente complejas. Cuando cogió el tranquillo a eso de manejar la escoba y se sintió cómodo sobre ese mango de madera astillada, el profesor Wood hizo sonar su silbato con fiereza y los obligó a bajar del cielo. No se habían levantado apenas cinco metros, pero a Seriozha ya le había parecido que rozaba el firmamento. Observó desde la distancia como, efectivamente, los adorados Potter eran felicitados por Wood. Les había cogido cierta manía, pero al fin y al cabo Regulus y Remus todavía le caían suficientemente bien como para olvidar las rencillas entre casas y dar largos paseos en su compañía alrededor del lago negro. Para su sorpresa, el profesor también se acercó a él enfundado en una sonrisa veraniega y lo felicitó por su destreza con la escoba. Seriozha pensó que si a eso se le podía llamar destreza, Wood debía tener principios de ceguera.

Tras un delicioso almuerzo en el Gran Comedor que le dejó el estómago más que satisfecho, Seriozha se dispuso a acudir a su primera clase vespertina: transformaciones. De camino al aula silbando una melodía que por supuesto todos desconocían entre aquellas paredes, Albus Potter lo sorprendió en una esquina. Parecía algo más serio de lo habitual.

-Hola, señor Vólkov. -Saludó con gesto solemne. La melodía de su voz endulzó los oídos de Seriozha, que sintió raro su apellido en labios de otra persona.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Potter. -Respondió él educadamente. Miró inquieto las hileras de alumnos acudiendo a sus respectivas clases, y sintió que el tiempo se le echaba encima.

-¿Aún no conoces a nuestra directora, la profesora McGonagall, cierto? -Inquirió Albus, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Me temo que no he tenido ese honor, profesor. -Contestó Seriozha fulminándolo con una mirada impertinente. Su voz era fría y áspera como la hoja de un cuchillo afilado, y a él mismo le impresionó su dureza. Albus Potter pareció ignorar aquella intervención descortés y continuó con su interrogatorio insustancial.

-¿Cómo están siendo tus primeros días en Hogwarts, estás contento con tu casa?

-Absolutamente. Me complace disfrutar de la compañía de personas tan... galantes.

-No sé si galantes es la palabra, -rió el profesor durante un instante. La seriedad del chico le quitó las ganas de burlarse-. Bueno, Volkóv, voy a llevarte al despacho de la directora, pero no te asustes. No has hecho nada malo...

El chico siguió a Potter arrastrando los pies y con una máscara de fastidio en el rostro. Detestaba ese derroche de simpatía, ese hedor afectuoso que despedía el profesor. Era como un oso amoroso, pero con cincuenta años y unos ojillos verdes que rezaban: abrázame. Su simple cercanía le arrancaba náuseas y la idea de vomitar purpurina lo preocupó seriamente durante el trayecto al despacho de la directora. De repente, Albus se paró en seco y enunció unas palabras frente a una gárgola. Ésta se hizo a un lado con un crujido, mostrando una escalera de caracol que ascendía hasta un rellano oscuro, iluminado por la luz tenue de una llama. El hombre golpeó fuertemente una gruesa puerta de madera con sus nudillos arrugados, y en unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, una silueta encorvada y de apariencia frágil abrió con un chirrido estridente. Albus Potter agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia, y Seriozha lo imitó en cuanto se dio cuenta. La señora McGonagall era tan anciana que debía ser una sombra de lo que fue. Tenía la piel caída como una cascada, unos pocos mechones entrecanos en el cuero cabelludo y una mirada férrea cuyo color almendrado rejuvenecía veinte años en el interior de sus cuencas. Sus labios eran una fina línea adelgazada por su severidad que era conocida en medio mundo.

-Sentaos. -Ordenó. No dejaba posibilidad a réplica, y Seriozha rápidamente adquirió una expresión menos impertinente y más amedrentada. La fragilidad era la debilidad de cualquier anciana, fuese o no Minerva McGonagall, y él lo sabía bien. Transcurrieron unos instantes de conversación meramente formal, y luego la directora fue directa al grano.

-Supongo que sabrás que no estás aquí sólo para preguntarte si estás cómodo en el colegio.

-Sí, supongo que no. -Musitó quedamente, midiendo las palabras. No quería dar pasos en falso.

-Sabemos que eres inteligente, así que responde con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué sabes de tu madre?

Ciertamente, la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Tosió y entornó los ojos. En la penumbra de la estancia no podía diferenciar bien ni el relieve de las estanterías que acaparaban las paredes, pero supo que en medio de esa oscuridad cientos de pensamientos cruzaban el semblante anciano de McGonagall. Seriozha se cogió las manos, azorado, y pegó la espalda a la butaca donde se sentaba. No se había dado cuenta antes de lo tétrico que era aquel despacho. El nerviosismo recorrió todo su cuerpo como un latigazo, y luego se asentó en su estómago. Se le revolvieron las tripas y se arrepintió de todo lo que había comido. Ahora sus compañeros estarían adormilados en sus pupitres, recargando la tinta de sus plumas, y él estaba allí, solo, débil y desamparado ante cuestiones que no sabía cómo responder.

-No sé nada.

-En Hogwarts no nos gustan las mentiras.

-Lo cierto es que sé lo que ustedes me dijeron, su nombre. -Repuso con ferocidad. El miedo se mezcló con la ira y la mecha de ese peligroso cóctel humeó apunto de prenderse.

Albus contempló a McGonagall con recelo.

-Si no nos dices todo lo que recuerdas de tu difunta madre, que en paz descanse, mañana derramaré Veritaserum sobre tu zumo de calabaza, ¿Me oyes, niño? Harías bien de escuchar las amenazas de una anciana, necio.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que sé tanto como usted! -Alzó la voz, y se levantó de la butaca. De nuevo, un destello rojizo cruzó sus pupilas dilatadas. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y sintió ardor en las retinas. Notó la respiración agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando como un acordeón descompasado y la ira fluyendo en cada milímetro cúbico de sangre.

-Relájese, Volkóv. -Exigió el profesor Potter. Fue la primera vez que Seriozha percibió un deje airado camuflado en sus palabras. Desobedeció.

-Siéntese ahora mismo.

-Quiero irme de aquí. No pueden obligarme a quedarme. Quiero irme, tendría que estar dando Transformaciones... -Bufó el chico. Las lágrimas luchaban por mantenerse dentro de sus párpados. Era tan grande su enfado que tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, de destrozar a esa vieja chocha que trataba de hacerle recordar. No, no podía. No quería. Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, demasiado verídicos, crudos, gélidos. Descorazonadores. Seriozha se sentía desnudo delante de un público infinito. No, más bien, alguien trataba de desollarlo, arrancarle la piel a tiras para desenterrar su pasado atesorado con lágrimas y sangre. Su cámara de secretos estaba bien sellada en su interior, abandonada en su cementerio de emociones olvidadas, y así tenía que ser, o aquellas imágenes que se impedía visualizar todos los días lo destrozarían.

-Míreme, Sergey. Mireme.

El profesor Potter se vio obligado a cogerle la cara y girarla en pos de la directora, puesto que Seriozha parecía no responder. Estaba en shock.

-Estamos intentando ayudarle, pero necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe.

Su voz era apenas un susurro. Era ahora agradable y tranquilizadora como un abrazo. Pero el chico sabía que se aferraba a un tallo de espinas y sacudió la cabeza despojándose de todo sentimiento. Cuando habló, habló con una insensibilidad que dejó helados a ambos adultos.

-No sé nada de mi madre. Está muerta. No hay que revolver las vidas de los muertos.

-Quítale el maldito reloj, Albus.

-No, no, ¡No!

Seriozha quiso correr, huir de allí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se debatió entre rendirse y entregar la única reliquia que conservaba de su familia, o agredir a sus profesores. Y como todo necio, optó por lo segundo. Cuando Albus Potter lo agarró del brazo, Seriozha se lo sacudió con fuerza revolviendo todo el cuerpo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a darse cuenta, pero de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo blandiendo su varita, sin flaquear.

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. -Advirtió Potter, pero no pudo disimular su nerviosismo. Al fin y al cabo, él no sabía que Seriozha no conocía ningún hechizo más dañino que _Rictusempra_. Aprovechó su oportunidad y apuntó con seguridad a la anciana directora, que no mostró en ningún momento señales de miedo o tan siquiera enfado.

-Dos magos con más de cincuenta años de experiencia, y tú, joven Volkóv. Creo que no estás en disposición de...

-Cállese o la enviaré a la tumba en menos que canta un gallo, profesora. -Escupió las palabras con un odio monstruoso.

-Sabemos quién era tu madre. Y creemos saber quién era tu padre. Queremos ayudarte, y ayudarnos. Pero necesitamos ese reloj. Y tu comprensión y participación pacífica en esto. Si prefieres seguir nadando en un océano oscuro de incertidumbres, adelante. Te dejaré ir y serás expulsado del colegio. Volverás a tu orfanato y crecerás apartado del mundo mágico. Si te quedas y nos entregas lo que pedimos, haremos como que esto no ha pasado nunca y no restaremos puntos a tu casa ni te expulsaremos por enfrentarte abiertamente a un profesor y a tu directora. Tú eliges, Seriozha. El camino fácil, o el camino correcto.

El chico ahogó un jadeo. Bajó lentamente el brazo y escondió la varita en las faldas de su túnica. Rebuscó algo en el bolsillo, y extrajo un reloj antiquísimo. Lo agarró fuertemente antes de depositarlo sobre la larga mesa repleta de cachivaches y dirigirle una última mirada de intenso desprecio a McGonagall.

-Espero ser el primero en enterarme de lo que averigua. Buenas tardes. -Se dio la vuelta, manteniendo intacto su orgullo y apartando de un codazo al profesor Potter, al que ya no podría tragar ni en la sopa. Una vez traspasó las puertas del despacho y nadie podía verlo, echó a correr y rompió a llorar. Estaba aterrorizado, y sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a torturarlo obligándole a pensar en su madre. Si les contase que apenas alcanzaba a recordar su rostro, y lo frustrante que era eso para un hijo... se les quitarían las ganas de amargarle la existencia.

Cuando llegó al aula de transformaciones la clase había acabado.


	9. La cámara de los secretos

**9**

**La cámara de los secretos.**

Pasaron meses de encuentros furtivos y miradas gélidas con el profesor Potter y la directora McGonagall en los pasillos del castillo, que a Seriozha cada vez le parecían más largos y fríos. En ningún momento de aquel tiempo volvió a escuchar ni una sola palabra sobre su reloj, así que Seriozha se convenció de que no volvería a verlo, a sopesar su peso entre sus manos o a acariciar u oler su cuero. Tenía que darlo por perdido antes de que la nostalgia envenenase su corazón y conquistase su torrente sanguíneo. Al tercer mes ya casi lo tenía superado. Al cuarto apenas si se acordaba de que algún día lo había tenido.

Había pasado sus navidades en Hogwarts, y por primera vez recibió un regalo. Narcissa le hizo una pulserita negra entrelazada a una plancha de plata donde grabó con pulcra caligrafía inglesa las iniciales de Remus, Regulus, Oniria (aunque no eran amigos) y ella misma, y por supuesto, de Seriozha.

Su estatus en el colegio subió como la espuma, y pronto aprovechó su bien conocida aura misteriosa para inspirar miedo. Si la gente lo temía todo sería más fácil. Gracias a su posición se veía beneficiado de las mejores gradas en los partidos de Quidditch, el asiento que quisiese de la mesa de Slytherin, y el respeto de todos sus compañeros de curso. En los cambios de clase todos intentaban evitar dirigirle la mirada, pero la mayoría no lo conseguían, y él se divertía fulminándolos con sus ojos prietos y torciendo el gesto de forma amenazadora. Tenía que disimular las carcajadas cada vez que el cretino de Doyle salía corriendo a un metro de distancia para escabullirse con su grupo de amiguitos.

Por el contrario, su relación con Oniria se enfrió considerablemente. Apenas se saludaban, y sólo si se encontraban de frente y era imposible fingir que no se habían visto. Al principio ella hasta se paraba y le sonreía, pero luego simplemente intercambiaban una dura mirada cargada de reproches de nadie sabía qué y seguían cada uno por su camino. Esa indiferencia irritaba a Seriozha. Y le dolía. No le gustaba reconocerlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero sabía que Oniria ni le tenía miedo, ni le importaba. Le era absolutamente indiferente y no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación. Trataba de convencerse de que el desagrado era sólo por esa razón, por falta de costumbre, pero había días en los que ni siquiera su testarudez conseguía aplacar sus verdaderos motivos. Aquella chica lo dejaba sin aliento, y para ella era una sombra más entre esas cuatro paredes.

A nivel mágico más pronto que tarde sus habilidades se hicieron notar. En encantamientos y transformaciones era un alumno sobresaliente. Las pociones lo entretenían y les dedicaba tiempo extra cada tarde que estaba un poco aburrido, así que también dominaba las combinaciones de ingredientes básicas. La herbología se le resistía un poco más, aunque no dejaba de parecerle interesante, y la astronomía le abrió un mundo nuevo de secretos que lo fascinaron cada noche que pasó a cielo abierto sin perder detalle del movimiento de las estrellas. Historia de la magia perdió todo su encanto en cuanto Seriozha se sintió más familiarizado con su nuevo entorno, así que ahora sólo se preocupaba de aprenderse como un loro todas las lecciones y de afinar su discreción haciendo garabatos en su pergamino durante la clase. Respecto a defensa contra las artes oscuras, su talento para los hechizos parecía ser una cosa innata. Mientras combatía la varita se convertía en una parte más de su brazo. Le encantaba su calor, su dureza. Era inflexible y letal, como él. Tan sólo Oniria era rival para él, y en las últimas ocasiones casi no pudo hacerle frente. El profesor Potter se ofreció después de un duelo especialmente ejemplar a darle clases particulares para aumentar su repertorio de hechizos, pero Seriozha se negó educadamente. Cuanto menos tiempo tuviese que pasar con ese señor, mejor. No confiaba en él. En su carácter que a priori parecía tan pacífico. Había visto un destello de su verdadera forma de ser en aquel despacho oscuro y terrorífico.

Esa fría mañana de finales de enero la nieve caía con fuerza en Hogwarts, y Seriozha observaba distraidamente los reflejos del sol sobre la superficie congelada del lago negro. Cuaderno en mano intentaba en vano capturar la belleza de las estacas de hielo que colgaban de la cabaña del guardabosques, un semigigante llamado Hagrid, casi tan viejo como McGonagall y muy amigo de sus compañeros Regulus, Remus y Narcissa. Con él no se llevaba tan bien, pero al menos el sentimiento era mutuo. Seriozha aborrecía la sencillez y la brusquedad, y ese hombre era el colmo de ambas cosas.

El frío le calaba los huesos y sabía que no debía estar en los jardines en plena nevada, pero no podía resistirse. Era un amante del invierno, y el escozor de los copos helados contra la piel era adictivo. Tenía las extremidades entumecidas y aun así intentaba dibujar. Su trazo era irregular, y con cada racha de tiritona parecía realizada por un enfermo de Parkinson. Junto a su cartera y a su selecto set de plumas y tinteros que mantenía calientes con un fuego controlado, se encontraba una vieja barredora que había robado del almacén del colegio. Nadie se había preocupado por ella, y había sido muy fácil borrar todo indicio de pertenencia al colegio. Aun así se preocupó mucho por mantenerla bien escondida, ya que a los alumnos de primero no les estaba permitido tener escobas. A Seriozha el Quidditch ni le iba ni le venía, pero volar era una auténtica pasión. Varias veces al día se imaginaba surcando toda la superficie terrestre a lomos de su escuálida barredora. Era una visión bonita, heroica. Un auténtico sueño. Volar le permitía acercarse a sus preciadas estrellas, y aunque a doscientos metros de altura se veían igual de pequeñas e inalcanzables incrustadas en el negro del cielo, Seriozha podía percibir su cercanía.

Suspiró, rindiéndose ante el frío. Valoró el boceto rápido del invierno que tenía entre las manos, desenterrando fallos y maldiciendo el temblor de sus dedos. Instantes más tarde escondió su barredora en un tronco hueco en la frontera del bosque prohibido, y se fue corriendo al colegio. Nunca el calor le había parecido tan agradable. Lo recibió como una caricia y Seriozha se pregunto por qué habría estado tanto tiempo fuera. Al doblar la esquina en dirección a su sala común, se encontró a un corrillo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Oniria estaba entre ellos, tan silenciosa como siempre. Hablaban en susurros y se callaron cuando lo vieron pasar, así que el chico intuyó que la conversación debía estar relacionada con él.

-¿Os pasa algo, no podéis hablar de eso tan interesante si me tenéis cerca?

-No. No es así, es sólo...

-No me interesan tus excusas, Smallwood. Dime, ¿De qué hablabais que es tan secreto?

-No es de tu interés, Vólkov. -Replicó un chaval de ojillos porcinos y el rostro congestionado. Tenía gafas y tres kilos de cristal de miopía en cada lado.

-Claro que es de mi interés. -Sentenció él, invitándole a guardar silencio.

-De hecho, no lo es. Pero ya que pareces tan ansioso por saber si hablábamos de ti, lamento decirte que no eres tan importante. -Fue Oniria la que rompió la tensión entre los dos alumnos. Todos parecieron sorprendidos ante su participación, hasta el propio Seriozha, y sobre todo por su deje desafiante-, sólo comentábamos un capítulo de Historia de Hogwarts. Ya sabes, esos rollos de Ravenclaw que te parecen tan... ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, ya, patéticos.

A Seriozha se le atragantaron las palabras, y de la impresión apenas pudo sentir rabia. Lo había ridiculizado, y si hubiese sido otra sin duda se las pagaría. Con Oniria no estaba tan seguro. Se dio cuenta de que caminaba sobre una capa muy fina de hielo.

-B-bien, aun así me gustaría enterarme. -Fue lo único que atizó a decir, y al momento se arrepintió. Había sonado como un "me rindo", y eso debía escuchar ella, ya que una sonrisa cruzó sus mejillas de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra que te intereses por la historia de tu colegio -dijo irónicamente-, ¿Sabes algo sobre la cámara de los secretos?

El nombre le sonaba, pero no conseguía rescatar nada de su memoria. Debería haber prestado más atención en la clase de historia. Se encogió de hombros.

-Como imaginaba. Voy a resumirte para que no te pierdas, pero por favor, no te pongas a pintar tonterías como haces con Binns.

Varios chicos no pudieron evitar reírse, pero Seriozha ahogó sus carcajadas con una mirada inquisidora. Notaba el rubor en las orejas, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos se reflejasen en su expresión.

-Era una cámara construida por Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de tu casa. Solía vivir un basilisco, que sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin podía controlar, y cuyo fin era exterminar a los hijos de muggles o squibs, en tu idioma de serpiente, los sangre sucia. Hace muchísimos años consiguió asesinar a una alumna, Myrtle, que aún vive en las cañerías del castillo. La última vez que fue abierta fue durante la segunda guerra mágica, y lo que quedaba del legendario basilisco sólo eran los huesos que dejó Harry Potter durante su segundo año de enseñanza.

Oniria relató con intriga la poca información que poseía, marcando los signos de puntuación, poniendo entonación y embriagándose de la excitación de la leyenda. Entornó los ojos más azules que el cielo, que en con aquella luz mortecina parecían violetas, tratando de desvelar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Seriozha. Si pudo sacar algo en claro sólo sería que él se derretía con su belleza.

-¿Y qué pasa con esa Cámara de los secretos?

-Hemos escuchado a nuestros prefectos discutir sobre algo de que McGonagall está intentando abrirla de nuevo, pero no sabemos para qué, ni siquiera si eso es cierto.

Seriozha dio un paso para atrás. Tenía una acorazonada que rezaba porque no fuese cierta. Pero encajaba perfectamente. Quizá esa cámara tuviese algo que ver con su familia, o su pasado. Contempló a Oniria una vez más y se marchó corriendo. Al llegar a la gárgola, pronunció las mismas palabras que oyó decir a Potter unos meses atrás y ésta crujió y se hizo a un lado. Golpeó la puerta de madera, midiendo su fuerza. McGonagall, empequeñecida por la oscuridad, parecía esperar su visita.

-Pase.

Obedeció sin rechistar como había aprendido la última vez que se vio obligado a visitar el despacho. La directora le señaló la misma butaca de la última vez, sin embargo, Seriozha no se sentó. La miró fijamente e intentó apaciguar su miedo.

-Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que usted me quitó mi reloj... ¿Ha averiguado algo ya?

-Le dije que sería el primero en saberlo, ¿Ha escuchado usted algo? ¿Entonces? -Inquirió en respuesta a su silencio.

-Con todos mis respetos, directora, pero la gente empieza a comentar cosas, y a mí sólo se me ocurre imaginar que puedan estar relacionadas con mi familia...

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -Parecía haberla pillado por sorpresa. Una arruga más se asentó en su frente, y McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-Algo sobre una cámara de los secretos que usted intenta abrir...

-¿Cómo ha llegado eso hasta sus oídos? Espero por su bien que no dedique sus tardes a espiar lo que yo hablo en mi despach...

-Se lo he escuchado a unos prefectos de Ravenclaw. -Soltó rápidamente. Era lo primero que se le ocurría, y si McGonagall preguntaba, aquellos chavales no tendrían más remedio que decir que sí, ya que en cierto modo Seriozha no mentía. Disimuló una sonrisilla.

-Pues lamento decirle que eso no es asunto suyo ni de los prefectos de Ravenclaw. Si yo estuviese haciendo tal cosa todo el mundo estaría enterado.

-A no ser que usted quiera mantenerlo en secreto, directora. Estoy seguro de que conoce los medios suficientes como para esconder sus actividades.

-He abierto su reloj, señor Vólkov, y me he encontrado esto, -le tendió un pedazo de pergamino carcomido y ennegrecido. Seriozha lo desplegó e intentó en vano descifrar aquel complicado lenguaje de fonemas desconocidos- he podido traducirlo con los pocos manuscritos en pársel que existen, pero soy incapaz de leer una sola palabra.

-¿Pársel?

-El lenguaje de las serpientes. Herpo el loco lo dominaba, y en herencia Salazar Slytherin y Tom Riddle. Ahora no queda nadie en todo el mundo mágico con esa oscura habilidad...

-¿De qué sirve esto entonces?

-Así, de no mucho.

-¿Y no existe ninguna manera de... qué es lo que dice, profesora?

-Es un acertijo. En nuestra lengua no tiene mucho sentido literal, pero lo único que saco en claro es algo sobre la cámara de los secretos. Lleva cincuenta y nueve años cerrada y esa maldita puerta es imposible de destruir, corromper o desencantar.

-Si lleva cincuenta y nueve años cerrada, ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi reloj?

-Está claro que ese reloj tiene una historia detrás más larga de lo que te imaginabas, Sergei. Y lamento lo sucedido hace cuatro meses. No suelo tener ese comportamiento con mis alumnos, pero hay algo que se nos escapa. Están pasando cosas muy raras, y me gustaría llegar al quid de la cuestión antes de que empiece a quitarme el sueño. Soy una anciana y necesito mis diez horas de descanso diarias.

Esa vez, Seriozha no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa. Por un momento vio a aquella mujer encorvada como la abuela que realmente era, y no como el fantasma de rectitud que solía ser.

-¿Qué dice el acertijo?

-"Lo que está muerto no puede morir."

-Gracias por compartir conmigo lo que sabe, directora. Y perdone también mi impertinencia. Estoy perdido y este mundo no es el mío.

-Lo será, no le quepa duda. Buenas tardes.

Seriozha casi pudo intuir un principio de sonrisa en las facciones flácidas de Minerva McGonagall, pero se extinguió tan pronto como llegó. Alguien como ella no podía permitirse el placer de sonreír y mostrar su satisfacción.

Cuando el joven abandonó el despacho, con una visión de este muy diferente de con la que había venido, supo que a él sí le quitaría el sueño ese acertijo. Esas "cosas muy raras". Fueran lo que fueren, tenían que ver con su madre, y su padre, y no moriría sin descubrirlas todas.

Averiguaría cómo entrar en la cámara de los secretos.

Entraría él a escondidas si hacía falta.

Cito que la frase "Lo que está muerto no puede morir" no me pertenece. Es del dios ahogado, de la saga de Juego de tronos, del genialísimo George R. R Martin. Como me venía como anillo al dedo creo que no hace mal a nadie :3

¡Un saludo!


	10. Ratas o águilas, serpientes y leones

**10**

**Ratas o águilas, serpientes y leones.**

Las siguientes semanas Seriozha vivió más en la bibloteca que en el dormitorio de su sala común. Apenas visitó las demás dependencias del castillo, sólo para comer en el Gran Comedor, ir a clase o al baño, y para dormir a altas horas de la noche. Casi se vio obligado a trabar amistad con algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw que pasaban allí casi tanto tiempo como él. Si no, no hablaba con nadie, y pasados unos días comenzó a notar la lengua torpe y entumecida, desacostumbrada a las palabras.

Cuando cerraba los ojos veía palabras, distintas caligrafías y pergaminos polvorientos alumbrados por la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite. Aracne Filch, que prefería que la llamasen Sra. Pince como a su difunta madre, una mujer estirada y de malas pulgas, con la boca siempre fruncida en una línea firme, casi parecía tenerle cariño. Decía que no había conocido nunca a un alumno tan entregado a los libros, y alguna tarde hasta le traía pastelillos de limón para premiar su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Seriozha pronto se volvió una parte más del mobiliario de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que empezaba a tornársele tan infinita como el cielo estrellado con el que siempre soñaba. Se empapó de la historia de su casa, de Herpo el loco, de todos los magos tenebrosos habidos y por haber. Se sumergió en los relatos de cuantos magos se habían atrevido a describir las tenebrosas hazañas de aquellas ovejas negras del expediente mágico, y llegó a un punto en el que casi comprendía sus ambiciones y sus ansias de poder. Le parecieron especialmente interesantes los estudios en humanos de Josef Mengele, que camuflado de doctor nazi en la segunda guerra mundial había investigado todas las propiedades de la magia negra con sus presos judíos, además de la genética humana. También dedicó incontables horas a Lord Voldemort, a su búsqueda por la inmortalidad, y maldijo el sentirse identificado con su cruda infancia. Estudiar a Tom Riddle avivó en el fuego de su memoria los momentos más crueles en el orfanato, y volvió a hacerle sentir la fría hoja de la soledad. En todos los tomos que tuvo entre sus manos se hacía mención de siete "horrocruxes", pero en ninguna página que pasara encontró algún tipo de información más detallada de estos, o ni siquiera de qué eran. Su función sí estaba clara: tener un horrocrux te acercaba a la inmortalidad. A Seriozha le pareció una idea tan atractiva como espeluznante.

Conforme vaciaba libros y libros de cada estantería y se llenaba la cabeza de toneladas de información que no conducía a ningún sitio, el chico empezó a sentirse tentado por la sección prohibida. No había forma aparente de entrar sin ser descubierto, o sin autorización, y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente para que un alumno de primero quisiese estudiar el contenido de aquella ala de la biblioteca.

Al menos de aquellos días obtuvo una voluntad férrea y una idea más o menos clara de la localización de la cámara de los secretos.

Cuando recuperó la normalidad, tener tanto tiempo libre le resultaba extraño. Pronto lo aprovechó para buscar una manera de entrar a la sección prohibida, aunque sin demasiados resultados.

Una mañana, sentado junto a Regulus y Narcissa en una de las almenas de la torre de Gryffindor -a la que había subido gracias a su escoba-, su amigo, sin darse cuenta, elaboró solo un plan caprichoso que pulido no tendría demasiados fallos.

-¿Para qué quieres entrar en la sección prohibida? -Inquirió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Regulus... Estoy indagando en la historia de mi familia. -Respondió, bajando la mirada. Narcissa lo observó condescendientemente y le dio un apretón en la mano. Seriozha la miró y le enterneció su expresión. Para Narcissa él era un chico al que cuidar, y también un amigo que podría protegerla de cualquier peligro. Tenían una amistad sólida, que para ella tambaleaba entre algo más, pero nunca dieron muestras de afecto demasiado cercano. Los dos eran fríos como un témpano, y a Seriozha le pareció que el sombrero se había equivocado respecto a ella. Tenía el carácter de una Slytherin, de pies a cabeza, aunque a la chica le gustaba negarlo poniéndose de morros. Seriozha cuidaba de mantener en secreto su estrecha relación con aquellos tres jóvenes de Gryffindor, y ellos no sólo lo entendían, sino que trataban de hacer lo mismo. No era bueno para la reputación dentro de ninguna de las dos casas que sus mejores amigos fuesen del "enemigo". La hostilidad entre la serpiente y el león era legendaria, y desde los tiempos de los fundadores los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor no se dirigían la palabra. Con el paso de las décadas, esas diferencias se habían atenuado débilmente, pero aún eran claramente visibles.

-No sé cómo vas a conseguir entrar ahí... La arpía de Pince, o Filch, o como quiera que se llame jamás te dejará poner un pie en la sección prohibida... -Repuso Narcissa.

-Lo sé, y estoy empezando a desanimarme...

-Si pudiese hacer algo por ti...

-No te preocupes, Cissy.

-Tú siempre encuentras una manera. -Lo animó ella. Su sonrisa rosada era alentadora, y en contraposición sus ojos grises duros como la roca. Nunca denotaban expresión alguna.

-Seriozha... Mi padre... bueno, no sé si debería contarte esto pero... Es por tu familia, y me parecería un crimen esconderte esta información. Yo...

-Dime, Regulus, no le estás haciendo daño a nadie.

-En su despacho, sé que guarda una capa de invisibilidad. Era de mi abuelo...

-¿Harry Potter? -Preguntó Seriozha, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Aquella era una oportunidad jugosa.

-Sí. Yo la he usado en casa varias veces cuando quería gastarle una broma a Remus.

-¿Y de verdad te vuelve invisible?

-Completamente. No verán ni tu sombra.

-¿Cómo podría entrar en el despacho de tu padre? -Seriozha intentó no sonar demasiado brusco. Después de todo, no quería que su amigo se enfadase. Sin embargo, detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos verdes avivaron aún más su color, borrachos de aventura.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

Seriozha sonrió, realmente agradecido, y apunto estuvo de darle un abrazo. Entonces un murmullo fue creciendo por las escaleras de la torre. Alumnos de Gryffindor que acudían a su sala común, y que sin duda no debían verlo allí. Con un tímido adiós, Seriozha se montó en su barredora y descendió en picado como un halcón, con la mirada de Narcissa posada tras él como la estela de un cometa. La de Narcissa, y otra más. En un vertiginoso giro que lo posicionó del este al oeste del castillo, Oniria advirtió su presencia. Desde el cristal de su sala común, empañado por el frío, él era apenas un borrón irreconocible. Pero ella sabía que Sergei guardaba una escoba a escondidas, y nadie sería tan tonto de usarla a la vista de todos. Suspiró. El chico no tenía remedio, y notaba un hambre mala en sus ojos. No era trigo limpio, pero a la vez su inocencia le achicaba el estómago. Ella era muy madura. Según el padrino de su padre Ted, el famoso Harry Potter, había heredado la presencia de su bisabuelo, Remus Lupin, y su seriedad. También había heredado otras cosas, pero esas prefería ocultarlas, atesorarlas en el fondo de su corazón. Su familia lo sabía, claro estaba, pero no le gustaba tocar demasiado el tema. Era delicado, y no apto para niños precisamente. Por eso Oniria se había visto obligada a madurar antes de tiempo, y parecía la madre de todos sus compañeros.

La chica salió de su sala común y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Sabía que tarde o temprano Sergei pasaría por allí, y como buena Ravenclaw, no podía resistirse a echarle una reprimenda por sus acciones ilegítimas. Se sentó a esperar pacientemente en la escalera central, y caminó hasta él con rectitud cuando apareció por las puertas del castillo.

-Deberías ser menos descarado y preocuparte porque no te vieran subido en esa escoba que has robado, Sergei.

-¿Te vas a chivar?

-Debería.

-Pues corre a decírselo a tus prefectos. Te espero aquí, temblando de miedo.

-No me asustan tus bromas, ¿Lo sabías? Sé que te molesta, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Ves mucho para ser una sucia Ravenclaw, ¿Dónde están tus gafas, rata de biblioteca? -Nada más soltar aquellos improperios, Seriozha rezó porque la chica no lo hubiese estado viendo tarde tras tarde cuando leía. Su sonrisa delató que, efectivamente, así era.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar. Casi creíamos que ibas a morirte allí. Estuve apunto de llevarte una pala y un ataúd para que te enterrases tú solito.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. -Amenazó. Un destello rojizo cruzó su mirada azulada.

-Ve a llorarle al señor Coote, Vólkov. -Escupió ella. Aquello era intolerable.

-Eres odiosa, ¿Lo sabías? -Él la fulminó de arriba abajo con unos ojos que dolían. El odio borboteaba en sus pupilas.

-No sé cómo puedes caerle bien a mis amigos. Pero te aseguro que como se te ocurra ponerles un dedo encima, estás muerto.

-No gastes saliva en amenazas que no van a llegar a ningún puerto. Te guste o no, tus amigos lo son tanto para mí como para ti. -Espetó Seriozha. Los dos se tensaron en sus posiciones, pero ninguno dio muestras se querer seguir con la discusión.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -Preguntó ella por fin. Seriozha esperó a que pasaran unos alumnos de Hufflepuff para responder.

-Para que veas que soy educado, voy a devolverte el favor de lo de la cámara de los secretos.

-No me interesa tu educación, dios.

Su comportamiento la exasperaba. Su ego era tan grande como su cinismo.

-Estoy investigando cosas sobre mi familia. Sé que tienen que ver con este castillo, y con la dichosa cámara de Slytherin.

-No, si al final va a resultar que eres un mago tenebroso y todo. -Bromeó ella. Seriozha no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada, que significó una especie de tregua.

-Si aún quieres revelar mis reprochables actitudes, ahí va tu querida Omega Prewett.

-Sra. Prewett. -Lo corrigió. Ciertamente se sintió tentada de sacar a la luz lo de la maldita escoba, pero apaciguó su llamada del deber e intentó olvidar los puntos de Ravenclaw que estaba perdiendo con ello.

-Por ésta vez, haré como que no he visto nada. Pero te lo advierto, Seriozha -su apelativo cariñoso sonó extraño en sus labios-, no me des más motivos para delatarte.

-Puedes dormir tranquila, Oniria. Aún no estoy planeando ninguna limpieza de sangre.

Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. El apetito apremiaba y sus tripas rugían, así que se sumergió en el gentío del Gran Comedor y Seriozha la perdió de vista. Él se quedó unos minutos más allí plantado, como atontado, con el sabor de una derrota o victoria inciertas en la boca. Por un momento se olvidó de la capa de invisibilidad, de Regulus y de que pronto podría entrar en la sección prohibida libremente. Por un momento siguió sintiendo la presencia de aquella estúpida rubia oxigenada que era atrayente como la mismísima gravedad.

Luego, sencillamente, un crujido en el estómago le anunció que lo más importante era almorzar cuanto antes.


	11. La sección prohibida

**11**

**La sección prohibida**

Para Seriozha, San Valentín era la mayor tontería inventada en la historia de la civilización. Cuando se enteró de que en Hogwarts era tradición organizar un banquete y un baile a modo de celebración, y de que el muérdago, las flores y los perfumes dulzones poblarían el castillo durante todo el 14 de febrero, casi creyó que se desmayaba, de llanto o de risa. Como era de esperar, su pareja, más por compromiso y no hacer el ridículo que por otra cosa, fue Narcissa. Durante el vals se pisaron cientos de veces, y aunque al final hasta se divirtieron, los dos acabaron más rojos que un tomate. Además, estaba el aliciente de que el joven no le quitó el ojo de encima a Oniria. En varias ocasiones ella percibió su mirada clavada en su nuca, pero no le incomodaba, no del todo. A Seriozha se le incendiaron las orejas cuando descubrió a uno de aquellos inútiles de Ravenclaw dándole la mano y sacándola a bailar, pero hizo el amago de burlarse de ellos, y Narcissa le propinó una colleja cariñosa.

Pocos días después de San Valentín, llegó el cuarto partido de Quidditch, y con él el griterío y la expectación de sus aficionados. La tabla estaba muy reñida, y Slytherin y Gryffindor parecían compartir el primer puesto. Nunca estaba del todo claro quién estaba posicionado ganador en el ranking, y eso conllevaba riñas, frustración y mucha tensión entre ambas casas.

Aquel día se batían Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y por la calidad de la plantilla de los tejones, parecía estar muy claro quién se iba a proclamar el vencedor de aquel encuentro. Aun así, los alumnos de Slytherin deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que a Gryffindor se le torcieran las cosas, y por "h" o por "b" perdieran. Quizá Seriozha era la excepción. Él era neutral, o así quería darlo a entender. En el fondo de su corazón nada como ver humillados a los Gryffindor le parecía más satisfactorio, pero sus amigos no se tomarían aquello demasiado bien, y no quería problemas. Además, Seriozha no tenía tiempo como para preocuparse por el partido de Quidditch. Sabía todo lo que ese día estaba en juego. Unos metros más allá, en el interior del castillo, Regulus se la estaba jugando para burlar la seguridad del despacho de su padre y birlarle la capa de invisibilidad. Una vez Seriozha la tuviera en su poder, podría entrar de una vez por todas en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Por fin descubriría qué era un horrocrux, y por qué se guardaba su información con tanto recelo. En cierto modo le aterrorizaba lo que podría encontrar, pero la curiosidad era más intensa que el resto de sentimientos, y el chico no cabía en sí de ansiedad.

Con un pitido agudo del Sr. Wood dio comienzo el partido, y la Bludger y la Quaffle surcaron el cielo a gran velocidad, como dos borrones negros e inciertos. La Snitch arrancaba destellos dorados al sol, pero para las gradas era prácticamente invisible. Seriozha se acomodó en su asiento, junto a Remus y Narcissa. Los chicos vitoreaban a sus jugadores y rugían como auténticos leones, animando al equipo rojo que se perdía entre los postes del estadio. Para ellos, la victoria estaba asegurada. Seriozha no estaba tan seguro. Mientras el buscador de Gryffindor se dedicaba a saludar a sus admiradoras y a hacer galantería de su habilidad, el amarillo de Hufflepuff revoloteaba como un pajarillo indeciso por encima de los aros de la portería, lanzándose en picado de vez en cuando en pos de la snitch, o quizá un espejismo de ésta. Pasados diez minutos, Gryffindor ya le sacaba setenta puntos a Hufflepuff, y las gradas eran un bullicio de himnos y cánticos sobre el coraje, la gallardía y la lealtad propias de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Seriozha, abandonado a sus pensamientos, trataba de imaginarse a Regulus, caminando de puntillas por aquellos oscuros pasillos, rebuscando entre los cajones de Albus Potter y ordenándolos de manera impecable para que éste no pudiese darse cuenta de que alguien había fisgoneado entre sus cosas. También se imaginó las consecuencias si lo pillaban con las manos en la masa. Se imaginó su cara de sorpresa y se preguntó si lo delataría. Lo tranquilizó saber que Regulus sería incapaz de ponerlo en un aprieto, y que, después de todo, Albus era su padre. Volvió a observar al buscador de Hufflepuff, que se movía más rápido que el viento, y que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba. Rothfuss, el otro buscador, le pisaba los talones y maldecía bajo sus gafas protectoras. La mancha amarilla alzó el brazo, estiró, estiró, estiró. Seriozha vio peligrar su estabilidad y por un momento el campo entero se quedó en silencio. Entonces el joven pareció asestar un puñetazo fiero al vacío, y descendió peligrosamente hasta el césped del estadio. Bajó de la escoba tropezándose, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los gryffindors estaban a punto de echarse a reír, pero de pronto el joven levantó victorioso los brazos y comenzó a agitarlos vigorosamente. Instantes después el resto del equipo celebraba la victoria con él, y Rothfuss sacudía pesadamente la cabeza mientras sus antiguas admiradoras lo abucheaban. Seriozha sonrió. Sería agradable ver primero a Slytherin durante los próximos días. Eso debían pensar sus compañeros, que no paraban de saltar y de señalar con el dedo a los apesadumbrados leones, que no terminaban de asimilar la derrota.

Inmediatamente después, Seriozha abandonó las gradas para reunirse con Regulus bajo el Sauce Boxeador, tal y como habían acordado.

El chico oyó un murmullo de voces y pasos, y la adrenalina volvió a hervir en sus venas. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en la sien, y una perla de sudor frío descendió por el tabique de su nariz. Se subió la montura de las gafas, que resbalaba, y se agachó bajo el escritorio de su padre. No quería ni pensar en la regañina que le esperaba si lo descubría. Y no sabía qué explicación podía darle que fuese una excusa convincente. Por un segundo odió profundamente a Sergei, y a sí mismo por haber aceptado someterse a aquel riesgo innecesario. Luego pensó en la madre de su amigo y se le encogió el corazón.

Las voces pasaron de largo, y Regulus se permitió un instante de descanso que gastó en suspiros e improperios. Había buscado en todos los cajones del armario, y no había encontrado ni rastro de la capa. Había revuelto todas las túnicas de su padre, y había abierto los dobles fondos con el borde de un abre cartas. Le asustó pensar que todo había sido para nada, y que su padre ya no guardaba allí su preciada tela de invisibilidad. Pero entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse con las manos vacías, una tabla del parqué se hundió bajo sus pies, revelándole un escondite muy bien disimulado. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y cuando sus dedos rozaron la suavidad de la seda oscura y rojiza, todo él pareció estallar de euforia.

Se apresuró a abandonar el despacho. Se rodeó con la capa y salió al pasillo, cada vez más atestado de alumnos que volvían cabizbajos del partido. Le gustaría saber quién había ganado, pero eso podría preguntárselo después a Seriozha, cuando lograse salir del castillo. Llegaba un poco tarde a su cita, y esperaba que el chico no se desesperase o preocupase por su retraso. A pocos centímetros estuvo varias veces de chocar con alguien, y los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas, y el corazón a atravesarle hueso y piel. Cuando salió a los jardines, el camino se le había hecho eterno y aún temblaba de miedo. El riesgo no le era un plato de buen gusto, pero ahora podía respirar tranquilo. A lo lejos divisó a Sergei, apoyado contra una roca y con el gesto torcido de preocupación. Regulus corrió hasta él, que casi lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Pensé que te habían pillado.

-Yo también lo pensé varias veces... Aquí tienes. -Le tendió la capa, y Seriozha lo miró con infinito agradecimiento. La contempló con inseguridad, sopesando las cualidades de aquella tela que parecía completamente normal. Quizá había hecho mal fiándose de Regulus, pero no veía una razón objetiva como para que su amigo le hubiese mentido de semejante manera. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y trató de mirarse los pies, pero habían desaparecido. Sonrió maravillado.

-¡Soy invisible! -Exclamó de pura felicidad. Regulus asintió, orgulloso de haber prestado su ayuda tan gentilmente y sin recibir nada a cambio. Tenía el espíritu de un verdadero gryffindor.

Tras celebrar en privado su propia victoria, los dos jóvenes acudieron a la carrera al almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, antes de que nadie pudiese sospechar.

Antes de herbología con el profesor Longbottom, Seriozha se tomó uno de los turrones sangranarices que había comprado tiempo atrás en Sortilegios Weasley. Neville lo miró preocupado, inocente y desconocedor de sus intenciones. De bueno era tonto, y no podía ni imaginar que uno de sus queridos alumnos estuviese saltándose a conciencia su clase. Lo mandó a la enfermería y Seriozha bordó su actuación, quejándose de un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un escozor agudo en la nariz. Casi se lo creyó él mismo.

Como era de esperar, ni siquiera se acercó a la enfermería. Tomó la dirección opuesta, hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó al sexto piso se envolvió en la capa y ni los cuadros apreciaban su sombra en el suelo de roca. Avanzó con cautela, sin hacer ruido y sorteando los grupitos de alumnos de séptimo que encontró estudiando en las largas mesas de ébano. La señora Pince leía un ejemplar de cocina mágica apoltronada en su gran butaca, y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Seriozha pasó a su lado. Abrió la puerta de la sección prohibida cerciorándose de que nadie lo seguía a la espalda varias veces, y se introdujo en la oscura y polvorienta estancia, completamente vacía. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza quitarse la capa. Era un riesgo demasiado alto, y aunque a veces era incómodo sujetarla, se sentía mejor sabiéndose invisible. Saboreó el morbo de lo prohibido y se puso manos a la obra. Uno a uno, abrió y ojeó los libros de artes oscuras -que allí no eran pocos- esperando encontrar la preciada información sobre los horrocruxes. En ningún tomo encontró más que descripciones inconexas, breves o confusas de las que podían intuirse miles de cosas diferentes. Desalentado y furioso, aceleró su búsqueda. Y de repente se topó de bruces con aquel famoso nombre que tantas veces había oído en los últimos meses. Una diminuta obra de Harry Potter asomaba entre dos pesadas recopilaciones de pociones y venenos. Las hojas estaban impecables, como si nunca nadie las hubiese leído, y la tapa estaba dura e inflexible como si no se hubiera abierto. El libro tenía una sola edición, y recogía en su interior la fábula de los tres hermanos, y una completa historia y opinión personal sobre ésta. Además incluía relatos en primera persona de duelos con el señor tenebroso, un dibujo de la marca de sus mortífagos, y una explicación concisa y detallada de su poder. Seriozha se imaginó que el ministerio habría prohibido la publicación de aquel libro, por el alto contenido informativo de éste. No se equivocaba. Allí encontró lo que necesitaba, y durante media hora no despegó los ojos de los renglones de palabras y más palabras.

_ "Un horrocrux es un objeto o ser vivo donde se guarda una parte del alma..."_

Seriozha se tensó.

_ "Para crear un horrocrux ha de asesinarse a una persona, y luego formular un hechizo. Por esto motivo su sola mención está casi prohibida, y su investigación penada por el ministerio de magia [...] El primero en crear un horrocrux fue Herpo el loco..."_

Otra vez aquel hombre. Continuó.

_ "Los horrocrux pertenecen a la rama más oscura de la magia, ya que aunque corrompen el alma de quien los crea, los hace prácticamente inmortales..."_

Aquello empezaba a interesarle de verdad, y por un momento se olvidó del precio de la eternidad. Matar a una persona no le parecía un mal tan grande si se comparaba con lo que obtendría después. Apartó esos escabrosos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en las siguientes líneas.

_ "Tom Riddle descubrió esto a la edad de dieciséis años, y no creó un horrocrux, sino siete, que le asegurarían la inmortalidad y que personalmente me encargué de perseguir y destruir junto a Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger. _

_ La creación de un horrocrux produce malformaciones y cambios en la apariencia y la personalidad, como sucedió también con Riddle, véase la siguiente imagen [...] sólo el veneno de basilisco y el fuego demoníaco son capaces de destruir un horrocrux, ya que poseen una protección mágica contra cualquier hechizo o daño por los métodos comunes._

_ El horrocrux puede establecer una conexión emocional con quien lo posee, tal como sucedió con Ginevra Molly Weasley con el diario de Riddle, y puede controlar a su portador._

Un ruido sordo sacó a Seriozha de sus peligrosas cavilaciones y lo estampó bruscamente con la realidad. La señora Pince escudriñaba la oscuridad en su dirección, y el chico estaba seguro de que podía oler su presencia.

Se marchó corriendo, tropezando con las mesas de ébano y arrancando miradas de asombro de los alumnos, que no alcanzaban a comprender de dónde provenían aquellos golpes.

Cuando llegó a su sala común el sudor humedecía la cubierta del libro secreto de Harry Potter, y Seriozha estaba al borde del infarto.


	12. Pársel para principiantes

**12**

**Pársel para principiantes**

Seriozha pintarrajeó la portada del libro para esconder el nombre del autor. Sabía que era demasiado llamativo y que el interés despertaría miradas que no le convenían. Sus calificaciones en pociones bajaron notablemente pasados unos días, puesto que prácticamente todas sus horas de estudio las empleaba en repasar y releer aquella sencilla página sobre los horrocruxes de Voldemort, tratando de exprimir la información al máximo, de hallar una luz en la oscuridad, de aclarar algo... El chico se desesperaba con facilidad, y aunque su fuerza de voluntad era férrea, varias fueron las ocasiones en las que se sintió tentado a tirar el libro a la chimenea de llamas verdes de su sala común. Deseaba verlo consumirse, alimentando el crepitar del fuego, deshaciéndose hasta las cenizas. Pero era lo único que tenía, y sólo un necio sería tan idiota de destruirlo.

Una tarde, Seriozha mantenía una reñida partida de ajedrez con Simon Clark, un alumno de tercero que apoyaba sus estrategias en el afinado ojo de Michael. El ajedrez mágico era violento, y muchos eran los jóvenes que encontraban la paz y el descanso durante las horas de intensa lucha entre las figuras blancas y negras. Sergei era las negras, y veía a su reina peligrar. Perder a la reina era falta, crucial para el desenlace del juego. Tras unos minutos de extenuante concentración, Seriozha evaluó sus posibles movimientos y desplazó un peón. Era curioso. Tal y como sucedía en la vida real, algunos estaban destinados a sacrificarse para salvar a otros. Peones y reinas. Él tenía muy claro a qué grupo pertenecía. Simon frunció el ceño, molesto porque habían descubierto sus intenciones. Michael le susurró algo al oído y Seriozha ni se inmutó. Si conseguía ganar podría presumir de haber combatido a dos poderosas mentes a la vez. El alfil blanco derribó al peón, situándose en diagonal a su reina. Seriozha sonrió. Los muy tontos habían dejado desprotegido al rey. Saber lo que se quiere no siempre es bueno. Simon y Michael estaban centrados en acabar con su reina, como si eliminándola fueran a ganarse el tablero. Habían olvidado que quien vence al rey es quien termina el juego.

-Jaque. -Anunció, relamiéndose los labios. La victoria era una sensación jugosa.

Simon resopló, y Michael pareció hundirse. Seriozha sabía que no tenían escapatoria. Habían dispuesto la dos torres, el alfil y el caballo demasiado lejos, y el peón más cercano estaba una columna a la izquierda. El ruso había ganado. Disfrutó con creces de la expresión de sus oponentes al observarlos mover, ya sin sentido, al alfil sobre la reina. La figura blanca hizo añicos a la negra, pero aquella vez su pérdida no era un plato tan amargo. A veces hasta las reinas se sacrifican por su rey, pensó Seriozha. Su caballo azabache destrozó al soberano de mármol, que prácticamente se desintegró. Sí, él no era un peón, ni una reina. Era un rey.

-Buena partida. -Anunció Michael, pero a pesar de su cuidada educación, en sus palabras se translucía un deje de rabia.

-Lo mismo digo, Michael. Otra vez será.

-Tampoco te lo creas tanto, enano -sonrió-, es la primera vez que me ganas.

-Pero no será la última.

La respuesta de Michael fue silenciada por la irrupción de Doyle y sus camaradas en la sala común de Slytherin. Seriozha contempló asqueado cómo manchaban de barro y tierra el suelo de mármol negro, pero no opinó nada al respecto. Las partidas de ajedrez siempre lo dejaban exhausto. Se fijó en que el grandullón de Vince Addams llevaba algo escurridizo entre las manos. Varias chicas dieron un gritito de asombro, o de miedo, y se abrazaron unas a otras sobre el sofá de piel. Alguno de sus novios se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica y dándose aires de superioridad. Cuando vio la serpiente pitón con la que Addams forcejeaba, librándose de sus nudos y evitando su estrangulación, el joven retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se largó junto a su pareja.

-¿Qué hacéis con eso aquí, Doyle? -Inquirió Seriozha. Lo fulminó con la mirada, y seguidamente al reptil que cada vez más rápido parecía bailar entre los brazos del slytherin.

-Es el símbolo de nuestra casa, una auténtica belleza. -Espetó. No se atrevió a decir más. Le tenía miedo.

-No está permitido tener serpientes en el castillo, Conan. -Convino una chica delgaducha, de piernas largas y esbeltas y ojos suaves como la bruma.

-¿Acaso estás en Ravenclaw, Jhoely? -Ironizó Doyle. Era un muchacho repugnante, con una máscara de pretensión en el rostro salpicado de acné y pecas, y el cabello pajizo sucio y aplastado, repeinado a un lado.

-Por mí quédatela si quieres. Estaría en encantado si te ahorcase una noche de estas. -Siseó Seriozha. Sus ojos resplandecieron.

-Quizá te la meta entre las sábanas.

-Vigila tus palabras, Doyle, o llamaré al barón sanguinario para que te dé una lección.

Seriozha sonrió, satisfecho. Conocía sus puntos débiles, y aunque él veía improbable que lograse convencer al fantasma para que asustara a aquel repipi, eso el chico no lo sabía. El aullido de Addams lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ah! ¡Me ha mordido, me muero, me muero!

Se tiró al suelo, y Seriozha maldijo la estupidez humana. Desde niño le habían gustado las serpientes, y las había estudiado en sus clases de biología en el orfanato. Las pitones eran casi inofensivas, a excepción de su fuerza. No eran venenosas, y su mordedura no producía sino una fea herida.

-Cállate, imbécil. Esa serpiente no es venenosa. Déjame ver. -Se agachó junto al chico, que se agarraba fuertemente la mano. Tenía dos pequeñas incisiones, muy limpias. En su interior, Seriozha pensó que aquello era su merecido por ser tan estúpido. Limpió el hilillo de sangre que descendía entre sus nudillos, y luego se apartó de Addams para centrarse en la serpiente. Ni a McGonagall ni a Prewett les haría demasiada gracia encontrarse a un animal de semejante envergadura reptando por los pasillos del castillo. Aquella chica, Jhoely, se interpuso entre el camino de la serpiente y la salida, y ésta no dudo en lanzarse a atacarla. Se sentía desprotegida y veía cómo su libertad peligraba, así que se mostraba más agresiva de lo habitual. La alumna chilló pidiendo socorro, y la bestia se cebó con ella más que con Addams. Le asestó varios mordiscos en el brazo y en las piernas, y Seriozha no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se acercó a gatas y de repente la serpiente se giró sobre sí misma y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los suyos eran una perla de ónice, y su nariz dos rendijas incrustadas en la piel de escamas. La viscosidad se palpaba desde la distancia. El chico sintió como si el mundo se tambalease y la gravedad lo forzase a decir algo. Aquella mirada tenía un alma detrás.

-_Déjala. Déjala por favor... Estaba intentando ayudarte._

-_Vosotros me habéis capturado. Me habéis apartado de mi árbol, mi bosque, mi lago, mi casa._

-_Nosotros no, ellos. -Señaló a Doyle y Addams, que aún se retorcía en el suelo._

-_¿Me permitirás escapar, así, sin más? ¿No intentarás domesticarme como otros hacen con mis hermanas?_

-_No. Lo juro. Tienes mi palabra. Huye, y nadie te impedirá volver a donde procedes. _

-_Gracias._ -Contestó quedamente. Después, la conversación se dio por zanjada y la serpiente se abalanzó a la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse y comprender qué había sucedido, ya tenía cientos de ojos clavados en él. Por primera vez, Seriozha sintió miedo de sus compañeros. Pero ellos también parecían aterrorizados, y eso menguó su sensación de alerta. Miró de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar alguna cara amiga, pero todo eran frentes fruncidas y miradas sombrías. Algunos se apartaron, como si la amenaza aún no hubiese desaparecido de la sala común de Slytherin. Tan sólo Jhoely, dolorida, se acercó a él y lo derribó de un abrazo. Su agradecimiento era sincero, y Seriozha agradeció su calor. Cuando el abrazo cesó, volvió a sentirse a la deriva.

-No me habías dicho que hablabas pársel. -Murmuró Michael. No era capaz de mirarlo directamente. Parecía absorto, abrumado. Aquella palabra se revolvió en su mente como una tenaza hirviente. McGonagall le había comentado algo sobre el pársel, el idioma de las serpientes. El pergamino de su reloj que le había resultado ilegible estaba escrito en aquella lengua que según la directora estaba extinta.

-No lo sabía.

-Me has salvado. -Suspiró Jhoely.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería. Tu pierna no tiene buena pinta. -Allí donde la serpiente había atacado con más ferocidad, la carne viva relucía pringosa y sanguinolenta. Le darían unos cuantos puntos, y la experiencia pasaría a la historia en forma de cicatriz.

-Deberíamos contárselo a alguien, ¡Habla pársel! Los profesores tienen que saberlo. -Lo acusó Doyle, aprovechando la situación. Muchos parecieron corroborar su propuesta.

-No tiene por qué ser algo malo. -Lo defendió Simon. Michael asintió, inseguro.

-¡Gracias a él ese bicho no me ha destrozado!

Jhoely se sumó a la discusión. Su estridente voz destacaba entre las demás.

-Quizá sea un descendiente de Lord Voldemort... -Insinuó Doyle. Seriozha lo contempló como si fuese un vil gusano, y aferró con fuerza su varita. Una sola acusación más y tendría que vérselas con él.

-Tenemos que contárselo a McGonagall y que ella decida qué hacer con él. -Señaló un alumno de quinto. Desgraciadamente, Seriozha sabía que tarde o temprano aquel rumor llegaría a oídos de la profesora, y que entonces sería peor.

-Yo mismo lo haré -Sentenció. Se levantó de un salto, y se aproximó a unos centímetros de Conan Doyle-. Y tú harías bien en estar calladito. Tu sola voz me molesta, y si como dices soy el descendiente del señor tenebroso, creo que no te gustaría incordiarme, ¿No?

Muy sutilmente, clavó la punta de la varita contra el pecho del joven, que pudo sentir cómo ésta irradiaba su calor. Tragó saliva y Seriozha se despegó de él, sin apartar la mirada hasta que no hubo salido de la estancia.

De camino al despacho de McGonagall, meditó cómo podría cambiar poco pero sustancialmente el relato de sus hechos.

Ahora tenía la llave para entrar en la cámara de los secretos, pero hacerlo solo era mucho más tentador.


	13. ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed!

** 13**

**¡Enemigos del heredero, temed!**

McGonagall lo recibió con una expresión de desconcierto. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde su última visita.

-Si viene por motivo de su reloj yo no...

-No es eso esta vez, directora. -Interrumpió Seriozha. Le sudaban las manos y no paraba de restregárselas contra el pantalón. No sabía qué podría decir para que aquella mujer no descubriese que hacía apenas unos minutos había hablado pársel delante de media casa Slytherin.

-¿Y bien? -Su mirada implacable exigía respuestas. Y rápidas. Lo mejor sería improvisar.

-Verá... Doyle... Conan Doyle -se corrigió-, esta tarde...

-Explíquese y no se trabe tanto.

-Trajo una serpiente a la sala común, profesora. Yo intenté evitarlo pero atacó a una alumna, Jhoely... No sé cómo diablos se llama. Me interpuse entre ella y la serpiente, y no sé cómo pero la asusté a siseos. Ahora todos se creen que hablo pársel y que yo controlaba a la serpiente, me acusan de ser descendiente de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso... Usted misma lo vio, no entiendo ni una palabra de pársel, no tengo ni pajolera idea.

Aunque aquel relato sonó inverosímil en sus oídos y tenía muchos puntos flacos, resultó convincente para McGonagall, que le dio una palmadita en la espalda y las gracias. La anciana se apresuró, muy veloz para sus delgadas piernas, hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Premió a Seriozha con veinte puntos, que se convertirían en diez después de que castigara a Doyle.

El chico salió del despacho y atajó por un estrecho pasillo hacia las mazmorras. Irrumpió en la sala común donde el barullo era aún perceptible, ignoró las miradas que lo persiguieron hasta su dormitorio y rebuscó entre los jerseys y camisas de su baúl el libro de Harry Potter. Cuando lo tenía entre las manos se lo escondió en los pantalones, y salió corriendo.

Seriozha recordó las largas horas sentado en la biblioteca, parrafadas y parrafadas sobre la cámara de los secretos, mitos, leyendas y narraciones de autenticidad cuestionable. Recordó a Myrtle, al basilisco, a Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor y mientras vencía la distancia entre las mazmorras y el baño del segundo piso recopiló toda la información que sabía y que atesoraba en los rincones más recónditos de su memoria.

Cuando llegó al aseo, cerró la puerta, que se quejó con un crujido y que levantó una capa de polvo que apunto estuvo de hacerle estornudar. Las puertas de los retretes estaban cerradas, arañadas y mohosas. Algunos alumnos habían hecho historia rasgando en la madera sus nombres, que perpetuarían a lo largo de los siglos en el castillo. Seriozha abrió cada una de ellas e inspeccionó concienzudamente el interior de las cabinas, encontrándose váteres, telarañas y más suciedad. Por ningún lado atisbó el menor indicio del símbolo de su casa, o de una serpiente, o unas iniciales. Ninguna señal que le indicase por dónde buscar. Se mojó la frente con el agua helada del lavabo, cuyo espejo mostraba un reflejo macilento y mortecino de sí mismo. Estaba resquebrajado y rompía la imagen en decenas de fragmentos. Se sentó en el suelo, abatido y enfurruñado, y abrió la historia de Potter con la esperanza de que nuevamente éste lo rescatase y encontrase ahí lo que necesitaba. En el capítulo de la cámara no especificaba con exactitud dónde se encontraba, pero sí hablaba sobre un grifo, y Seriozha consideró que aquella era la pista que necesitaba. Uno a uno, revisó las manecillas y los grifos de todos los lavabos, hasta que halló uno un poco diferente a los demás. En su superficie podía adivinarse la talla de un reptil, una serpiente. Las escamas antaño perfectamente delineadas eran ahora un amasijo de metal desgastado, pero aún podían diferenciarse del resto del cuerpo. Seriozha instintivamente rozó el modesto relieve, que pasaría inadvertido para cualquiera que no supiese qué quería encontrar. Como si despertase al tacto, la porcelana del lavabo retrocedió ocultándose en el subsuelo y mostrando un túnel que goteaba.

-No encontrarás nada allá abajo. -Murmuró una voz justo al lado de su oído. Seriozha se sobresaltó. Se giró, pero no vio nada. La misma voz río a unos centímetros de su espalda, pero cuando el chico se volteó, la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

-¡Aquí arriba!

En el techo, sentada sobre una cañería, una forma violácea y translúcida parecía burlarse de él. Tenía gafas, los ojos saltones y el uniforme del colegio, pero Myrtle era tan sólo un suspiro de lo que fue.

-Tengo que bajar. Mi familia tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

-Como quieras, guapo. -Le guiñó un ojo, y con más carcajadas enfermizas se desvaneció. A Seriozha no le hacía ninguna gracia tener testigos de sus actos, y desconfiaba del silencio de Myrtle. Seguro que correría la noticia por todo Hogwarts, y entonces él estaría perdido. Tenía que darse prisa. Se introdujo en la tenebrosa boca del infierno y descendió por ella hasta que la luz del baño se extinguió. Se alumbró con su varita, que apenas alcanzaba a iluminarle unos metros. El futuro era negro e incierto frente a sus pies, pero Seriozha avanzó sin miedo. De repente vislumbró un final. Era una puerta de fría piedra donde más víboras se entrelazaban en peligrosos nudos. Seriozha las tocó, esperando una reacción que no llegó. Luego se concentró todas sus fuerzas en descubrir cuál era el método correcto para atravesar aquel obstáculo. Salazar Slytherin podía no ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego era creativo. En aquella penumbra, veía a las serpientes moverse, deslizarse, chocar sus cuerpos resbaladizos y volver al punto de partida. Era un curioso efecto óptico, y la belleza de las bestias lo dejó mudo.

-Ábrete. -Musitó. Y los nudos se desenroscaron, y la roca se hizo a un lado mostrándole más y más tinieblas infinitas. Siguió caminando, más lentamente. La humedad le hacía chorrear de sudor, y los ojos le escocían. Por fin una luz se filtró en la desembocadura del túnel, una luz verdosa como las llamas de su chimenea de Slytherin. Y eran las mismas llamas las que lo recibieron como una cálida bienvenida. Un largo pasillo de mármol se abría ante sus ojos, flanqueado por dos piscinas de agua oscura. En la pared del frente, donde finalizaba el camino, una gran estatua del rostro de un hombre grandilocuente y elegante lo miraba impenetrable con sus ojos de granito. En medio de todo, un inmenso esqueleto yacía sumido en la más perfecta paz. Los líquenes se abrían paso en las articulaciones y cubrían las costillas de aquel monstruo de pesadilla, y riachuelos de agua discurrían bajo los huesecillos. Los restos del basilisco casi inspiraban el mismo respeto que su antiguo portador, y Seriozha no cabía en sí de asombro.

La cámara de los secretos era una leyenda hecha realidad. Parecía irreal, demasiado rebuscado, pero ahí estaba él para aportar su testimonio sobre la solidez de los argumentos de otros visitantes. Podía pisar su suelo de mármol, podía aspirar su oxígeno, y podía contemplar la tumba del basilisco que Hogwarts tanto había temido.

¿Por qué habría construido aquella sala Salazar Slytherin, además de para albergar su arma letal? Quizá para entrenar en la magia oscura a los sangre limpia, o para realizar sus polémicas investigaciones. Se le abría un abanico infinito de posibilidades, y ninguna era del todo descartable. ¿Qué tendría que ver su familia con todo aquello? Le costaba imaginarse a su madre familiarizada con la rama de magia más repudiada y mezquina. "Lo que está muerto no puede morir". ¿Qué significado tenía esa frase? Decidió que lo más sensato sería repetirla en alto y esperar a que una nueva entrada secreta se revelase. Aquella vez fue la boca del gran rostro, y Seriozha tuvo que agacharse y gatear por aquel tubo mugriento para no chocar la cabeza contra el techo. Emergió al otro lado, jadeante y empapado. Una cueva redonda, de paredes escarpadas y cientos de diminutas estalactitas y estalagmitas talladas caprichosamente por la cal y las gotitas minerales. También colgaban cristales de un azul fluorescente que se reflejaban en un manantial en el centro como si fueran estrellas. Aquel antro era de una belleza inconmensurable. Seriozha se sentó en el suelo. No le extrañó nada que Salazar Slytherin hubiese decidido emplazar allí sus secretos. Observar la quietud de las aguas era como divisar el cielo a escasos metros de distancia. Entonces, el joven levantó alertado la cabeza. Unos ojos amarillos lo escudriñaban a lo lejos. Pertenecían a una sombra, y la sombra dio un paso hacia él, delatándose. El azul de los cristales le dejó entrever débilmente la forma de su rostro, que contraído en una sonrisa vieja parecía divertirse mucho con la situación. La sombra dio un paso más, y Seriozha pudo distinguir claramente a un anciano que rebosaba poder. Su piel era blanquecina y viscosa, sus facciones angulosas y una perilla entrecana le confería un aspecto aún más venerable. Tenía una mirada peligrosa, y los ojos amarillos reducían el cuerpo a exhalaciones. Había visto aquel rostro entre las páginas de sus libros, y no podía creerlo.

-Herpo el loco. -Balbuceó.

-El mismo.


End file.
